


Turtle Kittens

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, Alien Invasion, Angst, Character Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, OC, Romance, Trauma, alternative universe, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: What if in an alternative universe, Tang Shen survived the fire while Hamato Yoshi did not?Shen is forced to live under Saki's abusive confinement, until she manages to escape. She hides into her home country, feeling safe for some time, until she has no choice but to leave for good. Forced to leave her homeland, rejected by her family, with Saki still hunting her down. She knows that she must leave to a far away place, where she could never be found.And so she flies to America, wanting to seek a new life for herself. Though it isn't what she expected. Her life would be changed forever, turned into something new. And that wasn't all, it came with four baby mutant turtles.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leo X OC - Relationship, Yoshi/Shen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue: Burning Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> An important thing to note is that this story is partially genderbent. Meaning the turtles are not all the same gender. Leonardo and Raphael are male, while Donnie and Mikey are both female.
> 
> Also, there will be scenes of abuse/domestic abuse/implied rape. So if you're uncomfortable with that, then you don't need to read that.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story!

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

The sound of swords clanging against each other resumed as Hamato Yoshi lifted his gaze, excessive fear written on his face. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at his wife, who stood in the open shoji entrance of the dojo. "Get out of here!"

"No, I will not leave you!" Tang Shen surged forward, delivering a blow at Saki. "Stop fighting!" She tried to pull him away. She picked up enough moves from watching her husband practice ninjitsu outside their little cottage home. Saki seized her wrist, knocking her back as she yelped, colliding against the floor as a blade nicked her face. A thin deep cut running from the side of her forehead and down to her chin. Shen gasped, feeling the stinging pain as the warmth of the blood oozed over her skin, spilling onto the mat.

"TANG SHEN!" Yoshi caught hold of the fury exploding inside of him. Everything was hazy red, as he managed to punch Saki in the face, his knuckles smearing his nose, a crunching feeling underneath followed by cracking.

Saki staggered backwards, clutching his nose, bringing his hand in front of himself to find blood staining his fingers. Two dark entrails, pooling from his nostrils. He roared, lunging at his so-called brother.

Yoshi grunted as he was slammed against the wall, Oroku Saki knocking over a pot with a flame. The fire began to spread rapidly across the wood.

"Saki!" Yoshi had managed to roll onto his side, as his brother hurled his gauntlet blades at him. The beam from the ceiling fell, crushing the young ninjitsu master while spitting embers into Saki's face. The man howled, clutching his face as he stumbled back.

"YOSHI!" Tang Shen managed to pull herself upright, despite the pain jarring her face. She could see her husband's body crushed underneath the planks of wood. "No, no, no!"

She tried to run towards him, pushing against the heavy wood with all her might. The flames were rising, smoke filling the air making it difficult to breathe.

"N-no..." Yoshi used his free hand to cup Tang Shen's face, cradling it. The tears were scalding her face as he croaked out the words she never wanted to hear. "Go... leave me.."

"No!" She shook her head in denial, hysterical as she fought harder against the beam, it only moved an inch, as more wood began to fall from the collapsing roof.

"You... will... die... it's no use..." Yoshi coughed, blood gushing from his open mouth. "You must live..."

"NO! I would rather die with you!"

"Live... for our daughter...."

"But I can't live without you!" His hand slipped from her cheek, too weak to even move.

"But you must... live... You must promise me..."

"YOSHI!"

Rough hands seized her shoulders, pulling her back as Shen screamed at the top of her lungs. She kicked and thrashed at the body, desperately. Though she could feel her vision blur, a wave of dizziness assaulting her. Black dots danced in her line of view, taken away from the flames.

She was practically dragged, the pain of the flames licking her skin. Feeling her side collide against the cold ground, her lungs flooded with the relief of oxygen. She sat up abruptly, staring at the burning house, as it collapsed completely. The smoke rising into the air like a spiral, a loud POP resonating as a bomb.

For a moment she couldn't feel the physical pain or injuries done to her body. Sinking to her knees into the grass, fingers clutching between each shoot and stem. She let out an agonized mix between a scream and wail. The woman could only stare, numb with shock. Tears burning her eyes, her heart shattered, grief pummeling her all at once.

"It's over now," Tang Shen lifted her head, noticing Saki standing behind her. Despite his fresh burnt and deformed face, still black from the third-degree burns. He reached out towards her. "We finally can be together."

"No!" She slapped Saki's hand away, curling into herself. "You are a monster!"

"Everything will be fine," he grasped her wrists tightly.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, thrashing against him violently.

"I've told you, I'm never letting you go," he grasped her by the chin, forcing her to look at him, before slapping her so hard that he rendered her unconscious. Her body thudded against the cold ground, with a familiar sound that she could recognize anywhere. Her baby's shrill cry.


	2. Exploitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Domestic abuse ahead! Viewer discretion is advised. Also mention of rape (mainly implied it's not explicit) If you're uncomfortable with this, even if it's implied you can skip this chapter if you want. But it's not explicit, as I myself won't write it that way.
> 
> This story is only rated mature only for this scene I suppose, as well as for the abuse and even the violence. Other than that, nothing much else.

Her head was pounding, pain flaring across her face, arms, and legs. Shen groaned, opening her eyes a crack. She shifted upon the bed which she lay, turning her head. Where was she? And what happened?

Bringing a hand to her cheek, she felt that there was a bandage there, and that's when she realized the condition she was in. Burn marks scratched her arms and legs, enormous angry red abrasions. They appeared to be coated with some kind of gel, a package of antiseptic discarded to the side. Did someone find her? She sat up, feeling coldness against her skin, digging painfully against her wrists.

"Ack," her eyes widened as she noticed the metal cuffs secured around her wrists. She was chained to the bed. Shuddering as she scanned her surroundings, she was inside a dark room, with only the window allowing light.

It all dawned upon her, the flashbacks ramming themselves into her mind. She choked, tears coming forcefully, clasping her hands to the side of her head in terror. The flames, they flashed before her eyes. Her husband's body crushed underneath the wooden planks, the blood gushing from his mouth. The feeling of the world caving in, and her lungs burning. She could feel it, her chest constricting painfully.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, her body quivering vehemently. Her heart beat was skyrocketing, a burning sensation spreading all over. It felt like she was dying.

"You're finally awake." The voice jarred through her episodic flashback. The flames died away along with her husband's dead body, revealing a face half-covered with bandages, with one misty-white eye, murky and clouded. She gasped, recoiling away until she could make out his other features.

It was him. Oroku Saki.

 _Miwa_. Her baby's name popped into her mind. It was the last thing she heard when the darkness consumed. Her baby's scream. And as a mother, she could distinguish that type of cry.

"Where is Miwa?" She rasped, scooting back against the bed frame.

"There's no need to worry about her anymore," Saki leaned down to pick up the discarded bandages, throwing them onto the desk nearby.

"Where is she?!" Tang Shen struggled against the chains that chained her to the bed. "What did you do to her?!"

"What did I do? That little filthy thing got what she deserved. Dumped her into a river," Saki shrugged much to Shen's horror.

He did.... what?! A month year old baby, unable to walk much less do anything wouldn't be able to survive being sunk into water. It was one of the most morbid things to do a baby.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" She roared, voice cracking as the tears flooded. "How could you kill an innocent and harmless being like that? You are a monster!!!"

"It was a product of you and him!" Saki snarled, she knew whom he was talking about. "We don't need that reminder, it's for the best."

She heaved angry tears pooling over the curves of her cheeks. She was absolutely mortified. How could this happen in the span of just a day? First she lost her husband, and her only child was dead too. She didn't believe Yoshi at first to never trust Oroku Saki. But now, the signs were there, glaring and he had obstructed her life, had gone to such great lengths just to have her.

The despair was gnawing at her, wanting out. She wanted to get out of this horrible place, she wanted to get away from this abhorrent man.

"I told you, I would never give up on you," he neared closer as she could feel the anxiety rising inside. A hand grasped her chin, as she tried to jerk it away, unable to do so due to his vice-like grip. Her wrists and legs were also both bound, so there was no way she would move that much. There was no way she could escape this.

His murky eye was gazing into her, as she shuddered. He ran a finger down along the confines of her jaw, and to her collarbone. Her skin flared, goosebumps rising instantly. His gazed shifted downwards, eyes raking over her body. She knew that look, as he pulled his head back smiling.

"NO!" She shrieked, "I don't want this! Please!" She begged as she could feel his hands running up the sides of her body. There was the sound of cloth tearing, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Shhh," he whispered into her ear, leaning his head close as his hands traveled down further. No matter how hard she thrashed, the metal of the chains dug deeper into her wrists and ankles. "It'll feel good, just relax."

She could feel the bile rising up her throat, tasting rather dry as his hot breath ghosted over her bare skin. Shen couldn't take it anymore, the shock overwhelming her body as she blacked out.


	3. Rejection

She woke up to find a dull ache in her legs, blood pounding in her ears and a searing pain in her lower region. Shen shifted, finally noticing the mess left behind. The sheets were torn, her wrists and ankles bleeding, skin swelling purple and blue.

And that wasn't all, she was bare and completely naked with bite marks littering her shoulders and neck. Turning onto her side, she dry heaved for several moments, before throwing up the contents of the last food she ate the day before.

Her body was shaking, everything was screaming at her. She felt violated, and sick. Hamato Yoshi would never take advantage of her, not even on his worst day. But... Saki... this was too far.

Vomiting until her stomach became empty, salvia staining the side of the bed. She could see the marks Saki left behind. It was like a hand had burned her leg, and she was.... sitting over a pile of white goo, and... blood... she was bleeding heavily from that site that had been intruded. She never imagined that she would lose her virginity like this, though she already had with Yoshi.... this.... made her feel like she wanted to drown herself into a lake. Hopefully she would never become pregnant with this monster's child. But then again, that was impossible, this wasn't during a furtive window luckily.

Biting her lip tightly, not even caring if it was breaking and bleeding from the force of impact she forced herself to focus. So she had blacked out when Saki.... raped her. She couldn't remember anything, except for what happened before, his hot touch invading her.

There was only one thing on her mind, escape. She needed to escape this prison. A shadow passed by the window as she froze. It was morning, judging from the calm yellow that seeped into the room.

The only difficult thing was trying to find out from these chains. There was nothing in the room in reach that she could use. Shen noticed where the chains were embedded. They weren't embedded into the wall, but rather around the bed frame. She didn't have anything except for.... she gasped, remembering that she kept a hair pin in the back of her hair. Bending down to feel the back of her head, it was indeed there.

She must've been really lucky to not have Saki notice it. Taking it out she turned the end into the hole to unlock the restraints. After several attempts for five minutes, the metal finally popped free from her wrists. Shen gasped in relief, ignoring the flaring pain of her wrists. So much blood, but that all that mattered now was finding a way to escape. Using the hair pin she used it to unlock the chains that held her ankles captive. Once free, she quietly stumbled out from the room, taking the nearest thing she could to cover up her damaged and naked body: a tablecloth. It would be enough.

She tried the front door finding it locked. Of course, this was Saki. He would try any means to keep her locked up here. The windows were even blocked with wooden beams. Though he didn't want her to escape from the house, he probably didn't expect her to escape from the chains. With no way out, there was only one option.

Shen found a pan in the kitchen, as she stood behind the living room, aside from the front door. He had to return and unlock that door. She only hoped that this plan would work. It took fifteen minutes until the sound of the lock jostling could be heard. Shen raised the pan high into the air as the door slide open. Saki stepped in just as she brought the pan down onto his head, hard.

His body thudded against the floor as she sprang out the open door, running for life and didn't ever look back.

•••

Though she had managed to escape and hatch a ride onto a train, heading to her hometown, Fukuoka. She tried to stay away from other passengers that gave her dirty glances. Though one person gave her blanket. She could only hope that her family would accept her back. But that was unlikely, since- in her culture the women were only meant to obey men, and if they got abused simply meant that she had been disobedient. There was no law here against men abusing their wives. Hence why giving birth to a male child was always a high honor, as opposed to a girl. You were only lucky enough to survive if you were female as most were killed after birth. Save only a few families that kept at least one girl. And many girls got kidnapped and abused, resulting in so many deaths.

The train came to a stop as she opened up the door, hopping out. She knew her hometown like the back of her palm.

Trailing down the cobbled street, she came to her village, and to her hut where her family lived. She knocked on the door, as it opened to reveal her parents. When she expect them to welcome her in and ask why she was so injured, they merely gazed at her in disgust.

"We will not take in a disobedient daughter," her father said.

"Saki says he has been looking all over for you," her mother added. "He will be coming to pick you up."

"No!" Shen gasped, grasping onto her mother's arm, begging upon her knees. "You know I only love Yoshi... don't make me stay with Saki.... don't make me stay with that monster... he killed Yoshi! He killed Miwa!"

Her mother jerked her arm, as Shen fell against the side. "No it is only your sins you have brought upon your family," her mother said.

"Saki said you disobeyed him, and was disloyal when you chose Yoshi over him," her father added. "You are no longer welcome in this house." The door was then slammed in her face as she gasped in shock. The tears pooling down her cheeks.

No, no, no. How could this happen?! "Please!" She begged, banging her fists against the door. "You can't leave me like this!"

"He raped me! You saw all the wounds on my body! Please!.... I beg you!"

"He will be coming here soon."

She froze, her eyes widening in horror. "No, no, no, no..." she couldn't stay here, not when that monster was still coming after her. She staggered away from the door, running blindly. She didn't know where she could go anymore, but she needed out.

Somehow she came across this river, staring at her reflection in the water. She was rocking back and forth, crying. The thought was alluring. She could just end it here and would no longer be suffering. Shen dipped herself into the water, coming up to her waist. It wasn't that hard right?

"Don't do it." The voice was distinct, making her freeze.

"Yoshi?..." she gazed around in confusion. There was no sign of him, but she swore she heard his voice. Curling her fingers tightly into her hair, she gazed up towards the sky.

There was a shadow that passed over her, a giant enormous white machine flying. But it wasn't just any. She had seen it before. An airplane.

"What's your dream?" The memory echoed through her mind. "I want to raise kids and have a family."

"That too," Yoshi replied. He turned his gaze to the sky. "And teach ninjutsu in America."

"America? You want to go to there?"

"Yes," he held her hand gently. "With you."

"Of course." She wasn't keen to the idea back then, but she felt it- the drive like none other force.

That was it! She could fly to America, and be free from Saki, and start a new life all over again. As much as she wanted to end it, she turned noticing Yoshi's smiling face. He nodded his head, pointing to the sky.

"Go."

She took in a deep breath, stepping out from the lake. Through she was damp, she would have to find some decent clothes and to head to the airport as quickly as possible.


	4. Alteration

She was fortunate enough to buy some decent clothes, having sold the tablecloth that she used. Though she returned back to her home, having found some money buried in their backyard. She didn't want to have to do this, but she needed enough to at least fly to America. If her parents weren't going to help her, she would have to fend what she could.

Shen walked the rest of the way to the airport asking for directions. It didn't take too long before she found herself here. She was lucky enough to buy a hood to shield her face just in case someone were to recognize her and send her back to Saki. She just couldn't risk it.

Paying at the front desk, she passed quickly through with no bag or suitcase. She wasn't going to bring anything from her old life, except for a photo of Yoshi and Miwa. That was all she needed.

Once making it to the airport she walked up the plane, taking the steps directly. This was how it was done.

She took her designated seat, waiting until all passengers were told to buckle up and heed the safety protocols. She clung onto the arm chairs as the plane finally took off into the air. Poking her head near the window, she watched as her home country disappeared beneath her to an endless ocean of blue.

It was time to say goodbye, to her country, to her family, to her life and everything she knew. Leaning back into her seat, she closed her eyes willing herself to relax. Finally, she was free at last.

She knew some English, having taken some English classes in her younger years. This would certainly benefit her, and would be put to the test. It had been Yoshi's dream to travel to America and she couldn't help but to feel remorse. Oh how she wished he were still here, and they could both be living this dream. But even with him gone, the best thing she could do for him was to live the dream that he couldn't live, and to live on.

After all, she did promise him that. To what laid ahead of her, she did not know. The Japanese woman closed her eyes, drifting off into much needed sleep.

She awoke to the bright light shining over her face, and a voice declaring that they were landing in New York, New York City. She gazed out the window noticing the enormous buildings down below. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She was entering an entirely new world.

Once the plane landed, and she was able to get off after the passengers in front of her. She came out into the airplane noticing all the signs in English. She understood most of what it said. People were speaking English, many having fair skin and light-colored hair. It wasn't like how it was in Japan. Everyone had the same color of hair, same color of eyes but here... everyone had different colors of hair, different colored eyes, and even skin tones, some dark, some tan, some pale white.

This place was so fascinating, so much diversity all around. But then again, America was known for having many other people emigrating from other countries to find opportunities here.

She was led to a specific place in the airport, by several men wearing dark blue suits, with tags. They needed to have a passport, and all information about her. She told them what she could, allowing them to finally stamp her name onto a card, handing it to her. She was allowed to live here, and would have to do so for a certain amount of years before becoming a U.S. citizen.

Exiting the airport, she took the bus downtown New York, stepping out into the big city for the first time. The buildings were jarring, reaching up above the sky and touching the clouds. Many cars were in the streets, and sidewalks packed with people.

First things first, she'd had to find a place. After all, she still had a fair amount of money left. Shen was able to locate a single apartment for rent. It wasn't the best, but it was what she could afford. And the best thing was, it was near Chinatown. A segment of the city where many other Asian immigrants lived, having built Japanese and Chinese restaurants. At last there was something here from her way of life.

It took some time to settle in, living on her own. Being an adult, she knew how important it was to find work so she could pay for rent and better herself in the future. She managed to find a job at the nearest pet store. She'd be helping to clean the store, stock the shelves, and assist customers if needed. Though her English wasn't terrible, it took more time to adjust her accent and way of speech.

Shen put on her work clothes, heading out. A soft meow caught her attention as she smiled at the black cat. It appeared to be a stray, one that she always saw in the morning every day. She bent down to pet the cat behind its ear as it purred. It certainly was adorable. This creature was honestly the only friend she had here in this strange new country. Though she got along fine with her co-workers and several other strangers here in Chinatown. At least it was a glimpse of her homeland, a window to her culture.

She made her way to the pet store only to freeze as screaming could be heard. People were running down the street and away from the store.

“CALL THE COPS!” She managed to hear someone yell before rushing away from the scene. Usually she’d be running from such an event, though she couldn’t help but to be confused. What was going on!? Shen ran up closer until she was in sight of the pet store where she worked. What she saw before her eyes left her jaw dropping from its socket. There were these strange men in suits, hauling out pets from the store. It appeared as if a group of undercover agents had broken into the building. But what was even more bizarre was that the men looked exactly the same.

“Kraang must take specimens for the Kraang.” What the nani where they talking about!?

An overwhelming feeling surged over her, the moment she saw the way they handled the tiny creatures. Four little turtles, dangling upside down from those long fingers. The dogs barking, the cats screeching, and other men hauling out some glowing substance from a van, throwing the animals inside.

Shen moved on instinct, something that she remembered Yoshi teaching her before. It wasn’t like she wasn’t oblivious to ninjutsu or fighting. She was lucky enough to have great photographic memory of watching her husband sparring all the time. The Japanese woman tackled the nearest man next to her, trying to diffuse them. The turtles fell from the man’s grasp, as another one was bumped, one who happened to be holding that glowing canister. It flew through the air as Shen gasped sharply. It was hurling down, and she did the only thing that she could, diving in front of the turtles in order to protect them from the unknown substance.

However, it appeared that her efforts weren’t enough, save shielding the turtles from the glass shattering in very direction. Glowing mutagen spilled, exploding in all directions. It poured over her, dripping onto the turtles as she could feel a burning sensation assaulting her body.

She let out a scream, as agonizing pain poured through every pore inside her body. Her skin was tearing apart, bones snapping, blackness swimming in her vision.


	5. New Life

When she finally came to her world was different. She felt dizzy, in an almost dream-like state. Everything was hyper focused, her vision sharper than ever before. It was making her head swim, shifting her gaze to rest upon her hand or rather... a black paw.

Huh?! She gasped, bringing her hands in front of herself. They weren't her hands, but rather paws. Shen patted herself to find that her body was indeed different. She was covered with ebony fur, with a long sleek cat tail and ears on the top of her head. The woman gazed at her reflection in a puddle near the sidewalk. The face looking back at her wasn't her own, but cat-like yet it wasn't a regular cat either. She was somehow a humanoid mutant cat.

Shen scattered back, breathing heavily. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. That mysterious ooze whatever it was had changed her. It was splattered around them, robotic voices finally reaching her ears. She turned her head noticing the shattered glass that lay about. And there were four turtles... four mutant turtles all wailing. The robots bended over, speaking to one another. Shen didn't know what overcame her, but she leapt at them hissing, lashing out with her claws. She arched her back, shielding the four turtles underneath her.

She wouldn't dare to allow these alien men to attack these poor innocent turtles. Scooping them into her arms, she reacted upon instinct. She ran.

They had chased after her, Shen using her tail to hold three of the turtles, while she kept the smallest one by her mouth like a mother cat would carry her own kitten. Sure she could run on two feet, but somehow her cat instincts were propelling her faster upon all fours.

She didn't know where she was going, but she needed a place to hide. A place where nobody could find them. Somehow she found herself running down a dark alleyway, leaping through an open window. At least she was thin enough to fit through as it appeared they were inside some sort of abandoned warehouse. It was tucked away in the old side of Chinatown, tucked away behind a building, and trapped between several others. A rope spotted her attention as she lunged. With a swat of her claws she opened the trapdoor, crawling down onto the darkness of the basement below as the door secured behind her.

For a moment she waited, as the silence prolonged. The sounds of the outside world finally shut out. They were safe, down here in this cellar basement at least.

Shen set the turtles down, the four of them wailing as she gazed around. It was dark, but yet she could see perfectly well. That was no surprise since she was part cat now.

She turned finding a lantern on top of a barrel. With a flick, it turned on through it began to flicker. She'd have to get a new battery soon but at least this would give these turtles some sense of security.

She walked over to them, gazing down at the wailing turtles. They sounded like human crying, and they weren't normal turtles either. They were far too big, and human-like. She sat down, curling with her back against the cold brick wall.

Flattening her ears she tried to tune out their cries, though that was pricing difficult with her acute hearing. A squeak directed her attention down to find the youngest turtle crawling towards her. She was making soft squeaking sounds, nudging her head against the softness of her belly. She flinched, watching as freckled turtle nestled himself into the warm tummy. The turtle closed its eyes, making a half churr and baby cooing noise.

Her heart began to swell at the tender and adorable sight. The other turtles seemed to hear the youngest's contented noise, following as they came hesitantly.

Shen beckoned them with her paw, scooping them all together against her soft belly, curling her tail around them. This was certainly different, but she felt a urge to protect these little ones. A soft purr rumbled from her chest, smiling as she curled them closer into the safety of her fur. These turtles were just like her, they had been changed too. They were mutants. They didn't have any one to take care of them, no one but her.

Yes, she would take them in. They were hers now. They were her kittens.

* * *

For the next few days she kept them down here. Though she had to venture out to find scraps of food, and unused items from the warehouse to use in the basement. She had finally managed to light up lantern torches into the walls of the basement. It was then that she realized just how large this underground chamber was. There were several rooms, many empty and some filled with wine barrels an abandoned cellar from the looks of it.

It took some time, but she let the turtles nestle in a box with a shaggy blanket while she went to work. She was not typically built to build a house, but she had no choice otherwise. She needed to provide a home for these little ones.

And so she continued to work with whatever she could. It took weeks to finally set up a kitchen. Instead of making it like the typical American kitchens here, she modeled it after Japan, her home country.

There was a small coffee table that laid onto the floor, the chairs were soft bean bag pads on the floor that she had managed to find in a dump. And luckily, she tore it up easily with her claws, and snuck into a silk store in China town, providing new fabric on the chairs, and Japanese paintings and shoji doors. She didn't exactly steal, somehow the back warehouse of China town had a lot of unused supplies. This furniture would do wonders for their new little Japanese home hidden in the confines of a hidden basement.

The rooms in their home had no doors, so she provided Japanese shoji doors instead. She had even managed to find some Chinese paintings to hang up on the walls. Her grandfather was Chinese, so it was nice to add a bit of her ancestry. It took more weeks to add a soft layer of pad-like carpet into the rooms and living area. The living area consisted of an old couch she found from a dump, but was still in good condition. Shen had found some lovely silk to cover it with to make it look more fancy and harmonious in this little basement. A small TV was added onto the wall, connected to wires that came from the top of the warehouse.

And now the basement had full light from the lantern-like torches that lit the corners of every room.

Each of the bedrooms were styled after her life in Japan. The beds were thick pads on the floor with thick pillows, bright and colorful.

Kneeling down to the box, holding out a piece of leaf and meat scrap she found, she fed it to the turtles gently taking them out. "Look my kittens," she set them down. "What do you think? This'll be our new home." She watched allowing the turtles to crawl around and explore. They chirped, making happy noises.

Shen chuckled, leaning over to pick them up and scoop them close onto her lap. "I suppose, I should give you all a name," she regarded them. It seemed so, that two of the turtles were male while the other two were female. "I think I know," she smiled sadly. "Yoshi was fascinated with the Renaissance. I'm sure he would love me naming you after his favorite artists." She picked up the emerald green turtle. "I will call you, Leonardo." She kissed his forehead, holding him close as the turtle made happy babbling noises. "You will be Raphael," she picked up the darkest green-skinned turtle, pine to brown exact. The mutant cat turned to the olive-green turtle, "Donnatella, with double 'n's to be more feminine," she smiled as the turtle was fascinated by the lights in the room. "Since you are a girl, and you," she picked up the smallest one.

The turtle squealed, her baby blue eyes sparkling. Freckles dotted her lime-green skin. "Another girl hmm Mikelangela will be yours." The baby girl squealed, reaching out with her hands as Shen smiled.

Yes, these were her children. She'd protect them with her life.


	6. Lone Cat and Kittens

Shen had finally managed to grow accustomed to their little home, hidden away from the world. Though she went out frequently to other warehouses to find unused food that she could use. But the best thing, was heading to the market of China town. It was exactly how it would be in China and Japan. Here she kept a low profile, shielding her face and body with a hood, with gloves to hide her paws. She always took the leftovers, since at the end of the day at the market whatever wasn't sold was left out for free. And she took advantage of such opportunities.

Her turtle kittens were safe, and she could rest with that notion. However, she wouldn't let them out since not everyone would be accepting of them. After all, it wasn't normal to see a humanoid cat or turtles. She sighed, taking a bag, and thanking the woman for the leftovers. Shen returned to the alleyway making sure nobody would see her as she slipped away into the abandoned warehouse.

She opened the trap door, slipping into the basement. The turtles could easily get out one day, so she had to use a lock to lock the door. Just in case, she couldn't have them wandering away from home.

"I am back," she walked down into the living room to find the turtles playing with their toys. Mikelangela was hugging her stuffed teddy bear, while Donnatella was playing with blocks. Leonardo lifted his head, making a happy noise as he sensed her presence. Raphael on the other hand was trying to steal Mikela's teddy bear.

"No fighting," she scolded, separating Raphael and Mikela. "Or you'll be in time out," she pointed to the corner which the pine-green turtle glanced. He pouted, before crawling away.

Shen entered the kitchen to set out all the piles of food into the cupboards and get started right away on cooking some baby formula for the turtles. She knew since they weren't entirely human she had to add some other ingredients from a plant-based diet. Letting the vegetables brew in the pot, she mashed up some bananas into baby mush. This could also be served to her turtle kittens.

Though she had to admit that it almost felt like she was back handling Miwa again, making baby food and taking care of a child. Only this time, there were four of them. Even though nothing could ever replace Miwa, nor Yoshi these turtles gave her a sense of living. They were her reason to live now, they were her purpose. She would never abandon them.

After finishing the veggies and fruit mush, she set them out onto a plate calling for the little ones. The four turtles came waddling and crawling into the kitchen as she beckoned them to sit onto the pads around the table. "Now, now," she set the food onto the table. "Mind your manners." She plopped a spoonful of fruit mush onto each plate, along with veggies. The turtles dug in, eating with their little wiggly fingers. They weren't old enough to handle silverware yet.

She smiled, allowing them to eat as she left the room. Near her bedroom she had a shrine to Yoshi and Miwa, where she hung photographs of them. She figured, she'd have to tell the turtles one day about them. They were family too after all. So whenever they walked down the hallway to the bedrooms they would see these photographs of Yoshi, Miwa, and her as a human. Though, she made a mental note to herself to get a camera and take photographs of herself now and the turtles.

Picking up the photo of Yoshi from the wall, she studied it feeling tears well in her eyes. Something prickled her fur, a slip of paper attached to the back of the photo. She had never seen it before, blinking as she took it apart. It was a mini pamphlet, most definitely Yoshi's as it had martial arts moves and techniques. She flipped through the pages reading them. Martial arts.... ninjutsu it was one of Yoshi's most favorite past time. She knew a few moves from him, but somehow she didn't know whether it was a coincidence that his instruction manual was left here.

Walking to the last empty room, she sat down copying a medication state from the pamphlet. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax. The next moment she switched to another move, kicking her legs into the air.

"Ma..... ma..." she blinked, suddenly realizing that the four turtles had followed her into the empty room. Leonardo was peering up at her with curious eyes. The four of them were trying to copy her, though the smallest one fell onto her shell.

"Oh baby," she leaned over to pick up Mikela as she began to cry. She rocked her, trying to soothe the little one. It was then an idea clicked in her mind. Leonardo sat down next to her, leaning against her hind leg, while Raphael was trying to punch the air, while Donnatella was fascinated by her wagging tail.

What if she taught them ninjutsu? Surely that would made Yoshi proud to pass on his lineage of the Hamato Clan. She smiled, gathering all the turtles close together against her furry chest.

"I'll teach you all how to be strong," she said, "and how to protect yourself. Because one day, I won't be able to always protect you." She knew that since they wouldn't technically stay babies forever. The four let out soft cooing and turtle chirping noises.

She knew that her life would be different now, and it would probably be best to change her name so that Saki could never find her. Hmmm, she began to think pondering on what she could change her name to. Oh! She loved aspen trees, Aspen would be the perfect new name. "You will call me, Aspen," she told the little turtles. "And I will teach you ninjutsu. This room will be our dojo." She stood up making a mental note to put mats in here, along with a weapon rack and punching bag.

Setting down the turtles she opened up a box from the corner, taking out the clothes of silk. She could cut these up and make bandana masks for the turtles. "Pick one," she laid them all out, watching as the turtles curiously explored the colorful fabrics of silk. Leonardo was clinging to a royal blue silk fabric, Raphael touched a dark crimson red one, Donnatella a violet color and Mikelangela a citrus orange.

"Perfect," she grinned. "These will be your masks," she took the cloths heading to the living room to get a pair of scissors to cut them up. The four turtles followed her, curious as to what their mother was doing. Once finished she tied them around each other's heads, over their eyes, leaving holes for their eyes to see of course. It was much easier to discern who was who, even though they weren't all the same.

The turtles babbled happily, seemingly enjoying the feel of the soft silk masks. Shen stood, walking over to her room to pull out a heavy box. It was filled with weapons, some that she had found later in Japan and had ordered them to be shipped here back when she was human. They were still in her old apartment and she had brought them here.

"You will chose your own weapons," she laid them out gently being mindful to not allow them to injure themselves. Leonardo was fascinated by the twin katana blades, Raphael with sais, Donnatella with a naginata. It looked like a spear to be exact. Mikelangela on the other hand had chosen nun-chucks with kusarigama chains. She took the weapons, placing them back into the box. They weren't old enough to handle the real deal yet. "Okay, you have chosen. And I will train you to the best of my abilities with these weapons." The four turtles all crowded over, nestling close to her fur wanting to be close.

She hugged them close, nuzzling them.


	7. First Time in Forever

**~FIFTEEN YEARS LATER~**

* * *

"Happy Mutation day!" Mikey grinned, as her brothers and sister entered the kitchen. The sweet aroma of honey filled the air.

"What is this?" Raph gestured to the small lid pot on the table as they all took seat onto a pad around the Japanese table. Mikey plopped the basket open, smiling widely.

"Osmanthus cakes!"

"What? No way!" Donna's eyes widened.

"How did?" Leo blinked. These were a special treat that their mother made them once. They had all loved it.

"Let's just say I stole Mom's recipe from her room," Mikey snickered.

"Who stole what?" Mikey yelped, squeaking in surprise as their mother entered the kitchen. Master Aspen smiled, sniffing the air. "Something smells delicious," she walked over to find the turtles eating some sort of biscuit like treat, with intricate flower patterns. "Ah, I see you made Osmanthus cakes," she took one out from the basket taking a bite herself. "I must admit they taste even better when you make them."

Mikey blushed, smiling at the compliment. She had been training and playing in the kitchen for years since she was little. Everyone knew that she was born to be some kind of chef and baker. Cooking and baking came naturally to her.

They all smiled, eating together. "Do you think you can let us go up to the world above?" Mikey dared to ask. All heads turned to face their mother, regarding her reaction. They'd always been asking for years yet she kept denying.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"But we're old enough, aren't we?" Donna asked, "we're sixteen years old," she pointed out.

"We can fend for ourselves," Leo added, hopefully.

"We aren't kids anymore," Raph retorted, shoving another cake into his mouth.

"You are all right," the mutant cat sighed, "perhaps it is finally time to allow you your freedom. You've been training far long enough to be able to defend yourselves."

"Yes!" Mikey fist-pumped the air, her baby blue orbs glittering with excitement.

"But tonight is the Chinese New Year celebration in Chinatown," Aspen continued, "the streets will be busy, but it is a wonderful sight."

"Uh, I thought you are Japanese?" Leo raised an eye ridge.

"Yes, I am. So was Yoshi," the cat replied. The turtles were silent. They had heard this story so many times before. It was a tragedy what happened to their mother, especially from that monster named Saki. Raph even swore one day that if he were to find that wretched man he'd make him suffer for what he had done to his mother. Leo also had the same thoughts.

"But my grandparents were Chinese. I grew up accustomed to both cultures of the Chinese and Japanese. Though Chinatown does have some Japanese aspect. I'm sure it would be a great loss to miss out on the Chinese New Year," she smiled. "I can take you out. There is a place where we can watch where no one can spot us."

The four of them were nearly bursting with excitement by these news. They were finally heading out to the world above for the very first time! They could hardly wait!

* * *

After they had finished their cakes, Aspen led her turtles up to the trap door, unlocking it. She shoved it open, peeking out to make sure nobody was in warehouse. "You must be careful," she warned, "there is much more danger up here. You cannot be seen by anyone understand?" She stepped out with the four of them following behind her.

"Woah, so this is the warehouse?" Donna gazed around in awe.

"Looks... empty," Mikey commented.

"That's because it's abandoned, doof," Raph rolled his eyes. The freckled turtle scowling and sticking out her tongue at her older brother.

They followed their mother out the door who was using stealth to make sure that the streets were clear. The alleyway was clear with not a single soul in sight.

"Holy chalupa!" Donna gasped as they stepped out for the first time. Leo's eyes were wide, jaw dropping. The air smelled so much fresher than inside, though the city appeared to be noisy. There were so many lights everywhere.

"Come," Aspen beckoned, climbing up the fire escape. The four of them following suit as they climbed onto the rooftop. Now they could have a better view of the city from above. The sky was gorgeous, a dark blue in color.

"It's beautiful," Mikey commented, "oooh!" She peered over the edge of the rooftop, fascinated by all the lights blurring past. Not to mention the lanterns of Chinatown hanging from strings.

"Now we can sit here and watch the parade," Aspen took a seat against the edge of the rooftop. At least they were in the shadows but could still overlook the streets below. The turtles sat down, Leo sitting next to Raph as they watched in awe. People gathered into the streets below, many wearing costumes and brightly-colored silk robes. There were many girls spinning and dancing, and not to mention a giant enormous dragon dancing in the middle.

"Ooh!" Mikey pointed, "is that a dragon!?"

"It's the Chinese Dragon," Donna replied, eyes glued to the costume. People's legs could be seen underneath moving the dragon along as if it was dancing. Firecrackers split the air, loud gongs sounding as music. This was unlike anything they had ever witnessed before.

The youngest turtle turned her head as something caught her eye. Some dude was on a motorcycle, boxes attached to the back. However, one box fell into the alleyway as he took off. Hmmm, she pulled out her nun-chuck curious as to what was inside. Why was this man going around with these boxes? She thrust out her kusarigama chain, embedding the blade into the side of the box to gently haul it up onto the rooftop.

"What are you doing?" Leo hissed, upon noticing his youngest sister's actions.

"What does it look like, Dude?" She plopped open the box as all three stood. Aspen turned, shaking her head as she chuckled.

"It says p-i-z-z-a," Mikey read the words off the side. They were staring down at some foreign food that appeared to be dough with sticky cheese pepperoni slices. Mikey sniffed it before taking out a slice as her brothers and sister watched her hesitantly. She took a bite as it suddenly felt like her tongue had exploded with flavor, bursting her brain in the process. "Mmmmm!" She licked her lips, diving in for more. Though her siblings all leapt in, taking a slice for themselves.

"Oh golly, this is the best thing ever!" Donna commented, munching on the pizzas as her brothers did likewise.

Aspen chuckled, "that is an Italian food. Though they are popular here in America." The four settled back down beside her, now eating their little snack.

"Mmmmhg tis amazing!" Mikey gargled with her mouth still full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Leo scolded, pointing a finger at Mikey.

"Ah!" Donna gasped, as fireworks began to shoot into the sky, lighting up the darkness. The siblings stared in wonder, intrigued. Fireworks! Donna tried looking to see where they were coming from seeing people lighting off these matches.

But none of them could move from their spot. How could they? This was the first time that they finally had a taste of this world.

"Happy Mutation Day!"


	8. The Encounter

"Where are you four going?" Aspen questioned, her hands on her hips as she caught the four turtles pausing at the stairs that led up to the trap door above.

"Uh, no where," Mikey said to no one in particular. She clasped her hands behind her shell, whistling.

"You're going out again? You don't think I couldn't hear you this morning?"

Leo sighed, closing his eyes. He cursed himself mentally. Their mother was a cat, of course she could hear their slightest movements. Nothing could ever get past her.

"Just make sure you are safe, avoid any dangerous places and keep out of sight, got it?" Master Aspen surprised them with her statement.

"You're..." Donna's jaw dropped, "letting us go?" She could scarcely believe what she heard.

"There's no stopping you," the mutant cat added, "and besides you're ninjas. You're old enough too," she met Leonardo's gaze giving him the silent message.

The eldest nodded his head, conveying the gist. No words needed to be said. He knew that his mother was putting trust in him, since he was the oldest after all, and had been chosen leader of their little ninja group.

"Make sure you stay in the shadows."

"Hai, Sensei," the four said in unison.

"And no sneaking off into public bathrooms."

"Hai, Sensei."

"And watch out for each other."

"Hai, Sensei!" She smiled, nodding her head as she waved her hand.

"Go. Have fun." Four smiles split the turtles faces as they opened up the trap door, leaving the basement of their home. Aspen sighed, returning to the kitchen to brew herself some matcha tea. As much as she hated her children finally leaving the nest, it was bound to happen sooner or later. But it wasn't like they would be gone forever, they'd always come back. After all, this was their home but they were teenagers and she remembered at that age the feeling of wanting freedom, and being rebellious. The excitement of being out there, she imagined how they felt. And they'd be fine, she had trained them in ninjutsu all these years, surely that would benefit them.

The world ahead of them was unknown, ready or not they had to face it sometime sooner.

"Ah!" Mikey plopped onto the cement as they stepped out from the warehouse. The sunshine was warm against her skin. It felt absolutely thrilling. "The sunshine feels amazing dudes! I could bask here all day!"

They had never been out here during this time of the day, they had never seen the world in the daytime. The previous night was evening and that was different.

"Well, turtles are cold blooded reptiles," Donna said as a matter of fact. "Turtles love to bask in the sunshine it helps to regulate their body temperatures. Since they aren't warm blooded mammals that retain body temperature."

"But," Mikey perked her head up. "We're giant turtles. Aren't we half human?"

"Yes," Donna nodded her head. "To put it simply we're half warm and cold blooded." Leo kept his gaze to the sky around them, scrutinizing his surroundings while his sister kept rambling on about science and their biological make up.

Raph groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked ahead, wanting to tune out Donna's rambling.

"How does that work?" Mikey asked, curious.

"Well, we're mutants. Mother said we started out as regular turtles and got mutated one day with human DNA. Therefore, our DNA got mixed with human DNA making us hybrids."

"I don't think it's going to be easy to stay in the shadows at this time of day," Leo interrupted.

Donna turned her gaze to the eldest, nodding her head. "You are right. It's broad day light, we'll be easier to spot out here. Perhaps we should stay on the rooftops."

"And stay stealthy," Leo nodded his head, gesturing with his hand. "Come on." They climbed up the side of the wall onto one building.

"Woah," Mikey blinked in wonder at seeing the blue sky. Even though it was pretty cloudy today.

"New York is always known as the cloudy state," Donna mused, "but once in a while we get a rare sight like this of the pure blue sky. How fascinating."

"This is cool and all, but shouldn't we be moving?" Raph snapped, as amazed as he was. He was dying for some action.

"Look!" Mikey diverted their attention to the next street ahead. "What is that?" There was something glowing, unmistakably green.

"Let's check it out." Now this was what Raph was talking about. Finally something that buzzed his nerves, making him feel excited. The four of them leapt across the rooftops until they came to the street. They had to wait for the cars to pass as Leo instructed for them to move. They leapt down once the coast as clear.

"What is this?" Mikey's eyes were wide, poking the canister. There was green glowing ooze inside.

"It's mutagen!" Donna gasped, "that's it! That's the substance responsible for turning us into mutants!"

"Awesome!" The youngest snatched the canister, hugging it close to her plastron. She plopped open the lid on one end.

"Mikey!"

"What the shell are you doing?!" Raph snapped, wrenching the canister away from the orange masked turtle.

"What does it look like? I wanna become an awesome mutant! Maybe I can be stronger and bigger or even prettier!"

"Are you nuts?!" Raph hissed, eyes narrowing at his sister. "You want to turn into a monster?"

"Raph's right, this dangerous liquid cannot come in contact with anything. Otherwise it would be altered forever."

"And if it touches you you'll never return back to normal," Leo patted Mikey's shoulder gently. "You're perfect the way you are, Sis. You don't need mutagen to be cooler." Mikey smiled at Leo, he understood her so well.

"Thanks, Bro."

"And perhaps it's best that nobody touch this but me," Donna took the mutagen canister from Raph, securing the lid back on. "I can take this to my lab to study," her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"LET ME GO!" A loud scream filled the air, four heads turning. There was sound of blasting like someone was firing a gun. But it sounded different, unlike anything they had heard before.

"What was that?!"

"It came that way!" Donna pointed to the street to the left. The siblings ran, turning down the street as they froze at the horrendous sight before them. There were these strange men in suits, but they all looked the same. Their voices weren't normal either, rather robotic sounding.

There were two men, both with red hair, one older than the other. The younger was screaming, thrashing and kicking at the hands that bound him. He was tied up before being thrown into the back of a van. The older man on the other hand, was knocked unconscious, left in the middle of the street as the mysterious men took off into the van.

"Donna!" Leo's widened realizing that his sister was already chasing after the van. "After them!" He ordered.

The genius turtle ran as fast she could on her feet. Though the car was obviously faster, she took out several shrukiens throwing them to pop the van's one tire. Metal screeched against the gravel as the van slowed down, before flipping over to the side. Donna wasted no time to rip open the back door of the van. The boy lifted his head blue eyes wide with horror. For a moment the world seemed to stop as Donna stared, heart hammering inside her plastron.

She had never seen such gorgeous blue eyes and red-colored hair. This guy, he was so handsome her heart was skyrocketing. She ripped off the dutch tape from his mouth, tearing apart the ropes that held his ankles and wrists bound.

The boy scrambled back, eyes wide with terror. She knew it wasn't normal for someone see a mutant turtle. But she couldn't help herself. This person was danger how could she not save him? "Are you okay?"

"Donna!" Leo's scream directed her attention to realize that one of the men had exited the van, holding a gun next to her. She didn't have enough time to react as he clicked the trigger.

Pain blasted into her arm, letting out a scream as her carapace scrapped the road. "Donna!" Mikey was at her side, kneeling down in front of her. It was then that the purple masked turtle realize that this was no normal gun. She had watched enough TV shows to gather information about guns and bullets. There was no bleeding hole, but rather a nasty burn. That was no bullet, it felt like she had been hit with a deadly laser.

Flashes of pink shot through the air. "Kraang must eliminate the turtles."

Kraang... it all dawned upon the genius. Their mother had mentioned Kraang-like men. These were those robots she was talking about! She met Leo's gaze from across the street, as the leader seemed to read her mind. Leo and Raph were fighting against the men, while Mikey tried to defend her from the ones coming after them.

The boy had escaped from the van, running down the street. However, a Kraang was after him. "Watch out!" Donna screamed, propelling herself onto her feet despite the burning ache in her arm. She reacted on instinct, leaping through the air as she tackled the boy from the firing laser. They crashing against the sidewalk, groaning.

Mikey threw her kusarigama chain, the blade impaling the man's head that stood over Donna. The other men had ran off as Leo and Raph now stood, completely dumbfounded that Mikey had stabbed someone. They were told to never inflict harm unless necessary. But this was shocking, the man's head wasn't bleeding. Instead, it sparked with electricity as Mikey jerked her arm. The head ripped off the man's body, the youngest screaming as it clanked against the floor.

"Well..." Leo blinked, mouth agape. "These Kraang aren't definitely not human." The body fell with a loud thud against the sidewalk, the suit brushed open to reveal a brainy pink-like alien.

"Ya think?!" Raph screamed just as Mikey screamed as the alien rushed at her. She leapt, clinging onto Leo as the Raph smacked the pink blob thing of an alien. It let out a hiss, screeching with sharp teeth before running away.

"Yep... that was definitely an alien," Leonardo confirmed.

Donna groaned, finally registering that she was lying on the sidewalk, or rather on top of someone. She blushed heavily, rolling herself off the boy. "I'm so sorry!"

The boy groaned, wincing a bit as he sat up. He recoiled back a bit at the olive-green turtle smiling sheepishly at him. And there were three other ones behind her, two of them male with different colored bandanas. He turned his head trying to search for those strange men that hauled him into that van.

"Don't worry," the female humanoid turtle was in front of him again, holding out her hand. "They're gone. You're safe now." He didn't know what to think, too much at happened all at once. It wasn't everyday you see enormous human-like turtles. But he wasn't dreaming, he could still feel the pain from the way the robes burned into his skin.

But they didn't seem dangerous. He took her hand, allowing her to pull him up though he still kept his distance.

"The name's Donnatella," the turtle spoke. "But you can call me Donna." A moment of silence passed before the boy replied.

"August."


	9. Red and Black

"Thank you..." August nodded his head, he didn't know how to thank these... mutant turtles. "For saving me and my father."

"No problemo," the orange masked turtle giggled, as the three of them gently hauled his unconscious father into August's house. The red-head teen was skeptical of leading these turtles to his home. But as far as he could tell they wouldn't cause any harm. They in fact, helped to save him from those aliens known as the Kraang.

Kirby was set onto the couch, as Donna knelt down pressing two fingers to a pulse in his wrist. "He will be just fine. He should wake up soon," she stood. August nodded his head at the violet masked turtle. "I would prescribe that you get good rest and stay hydrated." She was also quite an impressive one as well, with not only words but knowledge. "Here."

He blinked at the card that was held in front of him. "What's this?" He took it, noticing an inscription of numbers.

"This is my number," the olive-turtle responded. "If you need any help just call." She smiled at him, the teen noticing a gap between her teeth. "See you around, August." She raised a hand.

"You too," he watched as the blue masked turtle and the one in red had to drag her out from the living room and out the front door, the smallest turtle following them. August walked up to close the door, peeking through the window as he could hear the turtles bickering outside. He turned around before walking back to check on his father.

Today was interesting. As much as he just wanted to sleep and pretend it was all a bad dream. At the same time, he didn't want to. For once something interesting had happened in his boring life.

-

"What were you thinking?! We just went into a human's home!? We can't let ourselves be noticed!" Leo scolded, scowling in disapproval.

"So?" Donna shrugged, feeling a tingle in her cheeks. "He seemed nice, not like any guy I've ever seen."

"You mean the only guy you've ever seen?" Raph leaned over to whack Donna in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey! My point still stands!"

"But you guys are dudes," Mikey was perplexed.

"He means a guy other than us, Mikey," Leo explained. They walked down the alleyway, being mindful to not be spotted by anyone. The four turtles venturing to the nearest manhole cover.

"And besides," Donna lifted her head smugly. "Who says we can't have friends? I think August would be a great friend," she jumped into the manhole cover, the turtles heading down into the sewers and out another manhole cover that went directly to their alleyway. This was faster, and easier to head home without anyone spotting them out in daylight.

They could use the sewers as a secret passage.

-

"Again," Aspen stood at the entrance of the dojo watching her children spar. "This time Leonardo will face off Donnatella and Raphael against Mikelangela. Hajime!"

The four got into their fighting stances as Mikela taunted Raph. She ducked a blow, spinning her nun-chuck as she whacked him. It caught him off guard.

"Agh!"

"Too slow!" She giggled, to which infuriated the crimson masked terrapin.

"That's it!" He charged at his orange masked sister. The freckled turtle effortlessly dodged him. A punch came hurling in her direction, the turtle swerving to the side to avoid the blow.

"Not bad dragon punch either, but you're still too slow." She did a backflip to maneuver herself away from him, creating distance between them.

Raphael could feel his veins boiling. "You think you're better than me?!" She somehow always found a way to irritate him.

"No," Mikey grinned, "you're just too cocky, bro," she ducked underneath him, grasping his arm to slam him against the mat. She stood up, grinning smugly. "And the champion is me!" She had won this time when it was generally the other way around. Leonardo and Donatello had also finished their match, as Aspen nodded approvingly. A growling noise directed Mikey's attention back to Raph, as she was suddenly slammed against the mat. There was the sound of something tearing from the wall behind her.

"Mikey!" Blows and punches raided her as she held up her arms to try to protect herself.

"AH!" Baby blue eyes widened in horror at the sight of a pipe above her, coming down to slam onto her head. She let out a scream, only for Raph's arm to be seized before the pipe had a chance to barrel into Mikey's head.

The pipe was forced from his hand, clanging against the floor. "Raphael!" Leo's voice boomed, finally clearing the haze. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Mikey?!" The youngest could feel herself being dragged, opening her eyes to find Donna's arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah..." the freckled turtle could feel her body quivering in terror. "I'm o-okay..." she turned eyes wide with apprehension. Did Raph nearly slam a pipe against her head??

Leonardo had released his tight grip on his brother, the haze cleared from those emerald irises. "I...." Raph stammered, at loss for words. What had just happened? All he saw was red, and the next thing he knew he almost slammed Mikey's head with a pipe.

"Raphael Hamato," the pine green turtle flinched are the use of his full name. He turned, bowing his head shamefully as Master Aspen stood in front of him. "Rage is a monster that destroy you from within," she quoted something that she heard Yoshi say to her many times. "A true warrior must find balance in all things. You will think about what you have done."

"Hai... Sensei..." Raph nodded shakily, "I... I need some air..." he quickly left the dojo. The turtle didn't even bother to look back as instead of heading off to his room, he stormed out the basement and to the warehouse above. He just couldn't be down there anymore, he couldn't be around Mikey right now.

Raphael ran out from the warehouse, breathing heavily as he stopped in the middle of the alleyway. He growled, slamming his fist against the wall. _What the shell was wrong with him?!_ He could've seriously injured his own sister!

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to take in deep breaths. It felt like lava was boiling his inside.

"Purple Dragon Scum!" A voice broke the air, alerting Raph. "Come out and play!"

"Get him!" The crimson masked turtle climbed up the side of the wall until he stood on the rooftop overlooking the next street from above. Sure enough he could see a teen with a hockey mask chasing and fighting these strange men with tattoos. They appeared to be in some sort of gang.

For a moment, his thoughts began to deflate, his nerves tingling with excitement. The rage now forgotten. "That guy is out of control. Looks like this is gonna be good." He even forgot all rationalization that he wasn't meant to be seen in front of anyone. The turtle leaping down to join the fight.

The two of them began to fight against the gangsters Raphael smiling. They seemed to work well together until every member was down. The turtle grunted as the mysterious hockey player was knocked into him. "Hey! Watch it punk!"

"Who are you calling punk?" Raph hissed, the boy lifting his head in horror. It was then that Raphael suddenly knew that it wasn't normal to be looking at a mutant turtle.

"Stay outta my way!" The boy shoved himself off Raph. The teen stood now finally realizing that the Purple Dragons had run off.

Raph stood up, brushing off his thighs.

"I demand a rematch!" A finger was pointed in his face, the turtle turning to glare at the masked teen. "Friday night, Central Park. I dare you freak boy!" He then activated the rollers on the bottom of his shoes, rolling away down the street.

"Freak boy?" Raph could feel his eyes twitch. "Who's the freak here hockey punk?!" He hollered, growling to himself before walking back towards the direction of his home.

So much for a night to blow off steam.


	10. New Friends, Old Enemy

Raph grunted, twisting in his sleep. He had returned later that night to be scolded by Aspen. None of them really approved of his behavior the other day. Though he did apologize to Mikey, ashamed for what he had done. But he didn't feel like interacting with anyone. Though now he couldn't stop dreaming about that hockey boy that he just met. He woke up earlier in the morning, the words replaying through his mind.

_"Friday night, Central Park. I dare you freak boy!"_

Friday? Yesterday was Thursday, wait... Raph cursed underneath his breath. He shoved his face into his pillow. Today was Friday, and that punk demanded a rematch. He sighed, pushing himself off the bed mat to head into the kitchen. He debated whether he should go. But who was he to turn down such an offer?

Today he was excluded from training as punishment for his behavior. Aspen told him that he needed to think about what he had nearly done.

"We're going to head on patrol tonight," Leo said as they were gathered around the kitchen table. Mikey was delving into her breakfast meal of rice and persimmon. "Donna said she created a device that is supposed to track down mutagen. We can search the city for any more signs of them."

"Cool," Raph picked up his chopsticks stuffing his mouth with persimmon. He stabbed his stick into his bowl as his brother and sister began to chat. He tuned them out, his thoughts drifting.

It didn't take too long before evening came as the group headed out to the city above.

-

"My mutagen tracker is showing signals coming from this street," Donna said, pointing.

"All right, team. Let's go," Leo ordered, the three hopping off the rooftop. Raphael remained behind, watching them dash into the street. He turned his head, heading in another direction. Central Park wasn't too far from here, and he wondered if the hockey punk even dared to show up that is.

His feet landed with a thud against the cement, gazing around. The park was quiet, no one was here. So had that teen really ditched out? "Lame," he retorted, only to freeze as a shadow stepped out from the building nearby. Raph's eyes narrowed. He could recognize that black and white painted mask anywhere. "It's you."

The teen took out his bat, to which Raphael noted was covered with nails and spikes. The crimson turtle took out his sais.

"This won't be much of a rematch, considering that I am a ninja," Raphael sneered, twirling his sais.

"We'll see about that." The teen charged at him the two of them attacking each other. Raph managed to slam him into the side of a car nearby, deflecting his blow. The bat flew from his hand, as Raph rammed the sais directly over his head. The teen screamed, flinching before realizing that he wasn't stabbed. The turtle had missed him, though dangerously close.

"Told you," Raph smirked, jerking out his sai as he stepped back. "Trust me, you don't wanna mess with me." Brown eyes narrowed, scowling from underneath the mask. Raph turned, ready to walk away. The teen slowly got up, clenching his fists.

It was then that Raphael realized that something was wrong. Someone was here, eyes glowing in the shadows. A flash of pink, the sound of a gunshot. But it wasn't aimed at him, it was aimed at... His eyes widened in dread.

"WATCH OUT!" Raphael turned, lunging with all his might as he threw his sai. His weapon barely managing to block the laser from hitting the teen. It clanged against the ground as the hockey boy clutched onto his bat. Raphael stood in front of the human, glaring as these strange familiar men came out from the shadows. "The Kraang." The words sounded bitter upon his tongue. It was them again?!

"The who now?" The teen exclaimed, obviously appalled.

"They're robotic aliens who call themselves the Kraang and they must go down!"

"On it!" The hockey boy swung his bat, hitting the nearest man next to him. The two of them dodging the lasers and fighting together. It wasn't until the four bodies that thudded against the ground did the aliens flee. Raphael was breathing heavily, the teen next to him.

"You know, I gotta admit. We make a pretty good team." The hothead nodded in agreement. Yes, this was better than fighting in a pointless match.

The teen lifted his mask finally revealing his face. Raphael blinked, noticing the boy with brown eyes and shabby black hair. He even had diastema, a gap in front row of teeth just like Donnatella. "The name's Casey Jones. What's yours?"

"Raphael."

"Dude that's wicked."

"Raph!" The said turtle turned as his brother and sisters appeared. Donna was holding two other mutagen canisters.

"What are you doing here?" Leo demanded, pulling his head back once he realized that there was a human standing next to him. "And... who the heck is that?"

"Oh, this is Casey," Raph grinned, reaching over to pat the teen's shoulder. "He's chill."

"Wait...." Mikey deadpanned. "You made a new friend?! Awesome!" She cheered, zooming up close to the teen. "I'm Mikela but you can call me Mikey." Casey nodded his head, surprised that there were more turtles.

"There's... more of you?"

"This is my sister," Raph gestured to Mikey, "and also my sister Donna," he turned to Donnatella. "And that is my older brother Leonardo."

"Woah... what are you anyway?" Casey blinked intrigued.

"We're mutant turtles!" Mikey beamed, her smile radiating excitement. "Pretty awesome right?"

Leo groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, "what did I say about not interacting with anyone? Sensei said we're not supposed to be seen by anyone!"

"Chillax," Mikey nudged Leo's arm. "Who says we can't make friends dude? That would be boring."

"So... I guess that makes August and Casey our humans friends?" Donna questioned.

"August?" Casey's face lit up. "You're friends with August O'Neil?"

"Uh," Donna could feel herself blush. "We saved him the other day- I mean I saved him."

"We are best buds from school. Wow! This is so cool!" Casey took out his phone. "I'll call him right now to come over!" Donna could feel her face flame, heart pounding inside her plastron. "Where do you guys live anyway?"

"We live in an abandoned warehouse in a basement," Raph replied.

"RAPH!"

"What?" He shrugged at Leo, rolling his eyes. "Dude's chill. We can trust him. I trust him. And Donna trusts August too what's the big deal?"

Leo sighed heavily, dragging a hand down the side of his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. They were in so much trouble if Mother found out.

A figure perched on the rooftop, shifted watching the turtles down below. He had been roaming the streets lately and been keeping an eye on these strange creatures. Their fighting style looked rather familiar. He turned, leaping away to disappear into the shadows. His master would love to hear about this.


	11. Impending Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make a note so people are clear. There is no Karai/Miwa in this fic because she is dead. I know that is harsh, but if she was a product of Shen and Yoshi, and considering how much Saki hated Yoshi obviously he wouldn't care for Miwa. Therefore, he killed his own brother and his daughter. As mentioned in a previous chapter when Saki held Shen hostage, he told her that he dumped Miwa in a river.
> 
> Of course I could've had Saki lying to Shen about that. But I decided not to, and wanted to make him more ruthless. (He already is anyway, but ya understand.)
> 
> There will also be another OC included that will be Leo's love interest. Some of my friends gave me ideas for this. Since Karai is dead Leo doesn't really have anyone. I was contemplating whether to have him not have anyone, or just simply have someone else. (I'm not a Leorai shipper tbh soo, I ship Leo with someone else anyway) So there will be another character added in this fic that Leo will like.
> 
> Also LH will also be genderbent, while Mondo will stay male. I do want to show emphasis on friendships even with different genders nothing wrong with that. :3

"Someone please explain why you've brought two men into our home?" Aspen growled, eyes narrowing. Her tail flicked behind her, aggravated. 

Leo could feel himself sweating as her eyes rested upon him. "Well uh... I uh..." he didn't know what to say. "I told them this was a bad idea." 

"Dude! Your basement is like... Japanese?" August too was following Casey's gaze. He had only come over because his best friend invited him, only to be greeted to by these turtles again. That night, he now could not deny. 

"Actually it's a mixture of both Chinese and Japanese," Donna held up a finger, "but mostly Japanese."

"Wicked," Casey grinned, admiring the low table in the living room and the couch that was only small bean bags. It was so different, yet unique at the same time. "Who would've thought that someone lived down here?" Aspen's ears twitched as Leonardo could feel himself flinch. 

"And this is our mother, Master Aspen," Mikey gestured to the mutant cat clothed in an extravagant pink robe. 

"Your mother is a mutant cat?" Casey raised an eye ridge. "And you're turtles... How does that... even work?" Donnatella scoffed, snickering at such an absurd statement. She met August's eyes before flushing as she gazed down. 

"She's our adopted mother you doof," Raph slapped Casey's arm. "We were bought from a pet store."

"Yes, that's right, we started off as regular turtles before being mutated into what we are now from a glowing ooze called mutagen," Donna went on, grinning widely. 

"Nice to meet you," August bowed respectfully at Aspen. He knew it was proper to address a parent. Aspen bowed in return, still feeling a little uneasy at seeing these strangers inside her home.

“Check this out!” Mikey turned their attention to the TV, Raph, Casey, Donna and August now preoccupied in the living room.

“Leonardo,” she turned to face the oldest. Leo sighed, shaking his head.

“I told them this was a bad idea, but they wouldn’t listen to me,” he tried to explain. “But- I mean…” he paused for a moment.

“Please tell me the truth.” 

“Well, the first time we met August we saved him from the Kraang.”

“What did I say about not allowing yourselves to be seen?” 

“No one else saw us!” Leo held out his hands in a surrendering motion. Getting on Mother's bad side was already frightening enough. “We only saved him from the Kraang, and Raph said he saved Casey from a gang of thugs.” Leo turned, blinking as he noticed laughter filling the air.

Casey and Raph were practicing against each other, growling, and shoving each other playfully as if they were sparring. Mikelangela was talking to August, showing off her favorite show while he sat on the couch, Donna besides him. The olive-green turtle could be seen twiddling her fingers onto her knee pads. 

“I uh…. I have a lab,” she started, voice squeaking. “Want to check it out?” She bit her cheek tightly, awaiting August’s response.

“You have a lab?” He turned his head incredulously.

“Oh yeah! My sister is the best!” Mikey leaned back, jerking her thumb at Donna. “She’s a mad scientist yo!” Donna could feel her face turning bright red.

“Mikey!” 

“What? You should check out her rad experiments!” Mikey got up, tugging onto August’s arm. 

“Okay,” August replied, allowing the freckled turtle to guide him down the hallway and towards one room. Donna followed, eyes glaring at her sister. 

“You’re welcome, Sis,” Mikey winked at the violet masked turtle before nudging her and August inside the lab. 

“Oop, I’m sorry!” Donna squeaked as he bumped into the red head. 

“It’s okay,” August stepped aside, now scrutinizing his surroundings. Donna couldn’t help but to scowl for a mere second. She would get Mikey back for this. “Woah, you actually do all this?” He gestured to the table full of vials and strange liquids that he had never seen before. 

“Oh yeah, I do,” Donna grinned widely, “I spend a lot of time in here. I guess you could say that I’m a science nerd.”

“Cool, me too.” 

Mikey smirked, leaning against the doorframe as she watched her sister interact with the red head. It was obvious that Donna had taken a liking to August. She had to admit herself, August wasn’t too bad either. 

“I guess…” Leo started, his expression of surprise mirroring his Sensei. “They seem to get along well already.”

Aspen sighed, allowing her hands to drop to her sides. As much as she didn’t like this idea. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad? Maybe the turtles having a few friends for once could actually be a good thing? 

“You know, maybe it’s not bad for the four of you to make friends,” she walked into the living room to sit down. Leo followed her, listening intently. She leaned her chin into her paw. It was reminding her of her old life, how carefree and young she used to be. “Yes, as long as they don’t cause harm and will keep you a secret I will not oppose you four making friends even with… humans… After all, not all humans are bad.” 

Leo could feel a small smile form on his face. He too agreed with that statement. He couldn’t remember the last time he seen Raph so genuinely happy, and Donna…. getting all flustered over a guy. No this was new. They were finally acting like normal teens would. After all, they were part human too. 

-

“Master Shredder, your apprentice has arrived.” Saki tapped his fingers against his throne chair, lifting his gaze as several foot members moved aside to open the black door.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, bowing himself onto one knee, head pointed to the floor. 

“I have returned, Master just as you requested.” 

“Tell me, Bradford,” Shredder gazed down at him through his gleaming kuro kabuto helmet. “Any discoveries?”

“None so far,” Bradford replied. “Except for I found something precarious in New York City in America.” 

“This better be something interesting,” Shredder leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs.

“I spotted these strange creatures. They were four humanoid turtles, mutants I believe or Kappa. They appeared to be something not of this world. There have been outbreaks of aliens carrying mutagen that transforms one into a mutant monster.”

“And what of these turtles?” Shredder scoffed, waving his hand. “Do you possibly think I have time for these matters?” He growled, slamming his hands onto his chair as he stood abruptly. “I told you to track down my lover, and yet you have found nothing?!”

“That is not true,” Chris Bradford bowed his head once more. “These mutant turtles… I noticed used a specific type of fighting style… ninjutsu… They fought in the same style as Yoshi.”

“You dare mention my nemesis!” 

“That only means one thing,” Bradford continued, not frightened to cut off his master mid-speech. “That someone is still passing on the Hamato Clan’s heritage.” 

“Hmm,” Shredder turned to face his window, gazing out into the Japanese forest of blackness. It was pitch dark outside. “But you said you killed them all? The Foot Clan killed any remaining survivors of the Hamato Clan, and Yoshi is dead… along with that abomination of his child…”

Bradford lifted his head, leaning his elbow over his one knee. 

“No one could possibly know ninjutsu except….” Shredder froze, eyes widening behind his helmet. There was only one other possible explanation, only one other person who knew such a skill. 

“Shen… is still alive.” They had not found any proof of her death, nor any evidence of her corpse. And now there were mutant turtles trained in ninjutsu in New York? That only meant one thing. “So she lives after all, and has been hiding in New York all these years?”

Shredder walked down the steps, the members of the Foot Clan and Bradford following behind him, along with several other henchmen. 

“We will make haste to New York City.” 


	12. Mutant Gangland

"There you like that huh?" Raph smiled, allowing Spike to chomp onto the piece of lettuce. "Yes you do. You know you're the best turtle ever," he leaned over to kiss the top of Spike's head. "I love you."

"Awwwwe!" Raph lifted his head, glaring at his sister who was behind him. "That is adorable!"

"MIKEY!" Raph growled, face red as a tomato. "Out!" He pointed to the kitchen exit.

"But you love me too?" She pouted with puppy dog eyes. Raph huffed, rolling his eyes as he sighed. He hated it whenever she made that face.

"Yes, I do love you too, Sis," he reached over surprising the orange masked turtle, giving her a rough noogie, but not too hard. Mikey giggled, as Leo and Donna entered the kitchen.

"Any news?" Leo turned to face the purple masked turtle, leaning over to assist Mikey in pulling out the pots to make ramen for dinner. It was the only thing that Leonardo could make himself without burning the kitchen down. Noodles were his only specialty, while Mikey was good at everything else.

"Been finding more mutagen canisters spread around the city," Donna mused. "I have several left in my lab. So far I've been doing some experiments with them. I think I could be able to create something that reverses the effects of mutagen."

"Really?" Leo's eyes widened in surprise. "That's amazing," he smiled at the notion. This could be used to help a lot of mutants that want to be returned to their original selves. "But here's the problem. The Kraang are definitely up to something. We need to find out what."

Raphael picked up Spike taking his pet over to his room. He made sure to close the door before following his siblings. However, he forgot to check if the door had been closed properly. The team had headed out while Shen remained in her room reading.

Spike moved along the room, the turtle squeezing his way in between the door as he got out. The turtle let out a chirp before walking towards a peculiar scent. It was coming from Donna's lab.

Shen lay reading her favorite book, leaning against the wall. She was wearing a white and green silky robe this time. A chirping noise directed her attention to her door. Pushing aside the shoji door she found that no one was out there. Huh? Weren't the turtles out already? She heard that they were going out to deal with some mutagen business. Shrugging her shoulders, returning to reading the Chinese characters. That was- until there was a loud crash.

-

The turtles had gone out, following Donna's mutagen tracker. The signal was coming off from a tunnel in the sewers. They followed suit, leaving no choice but to venture underground again.

"What is this stuff?" Mikey pinched the bridge of her nose as they walked towards an unfamiliar area in the sewers. The water appeared to be green in color, but there was also this morbid stench. The sewers had always been a smelly place, but this one in particular was worse.

"Wait-" Donna held out her hand, "do you hear that?"

"It's coming from that tunnel!" Leo pointed the siblings rushing down. It sounded like fighting, and familiar laser noises.

"Kraang must capture specimen." None of them could believe what they saw before them. There was an enormous mutant gator, raging and slashing Kraang droids with its tail. She appeared to be speckled with lighter spots.

Their jaws dropped in disbelief. They had never seen any other mutant before. The creature let out a roar, as Kraang droids attacked it with sticks, electrocuting its body.

"Come on!" Mikey tugged onto Leo and Donna's arms. "We have to help her!"

"Are you insane?" Raph hissed, "help that monster?"

"It's not a monster! It's a mutant that needs our help!" Mikey swung her nun-chuck whacking a droid as she leapt through the air. Leo face palmed as they were left with no choice but to interfere. They jumped in, defending the mutant gator, and warding off the Kraang. One by one, the aliens fled the scene. "Are you okay?" Mikey knelt down placing a hand onto the stranger's shoulder.

"Mikey-" Leo started, the three older siblings uncomfortable with the way the youngest was at close proximity with this enormous gator mutant.

"Thank you..." the gator gasped, lifting her head. Her sea foam green eyes meeting baby blue.

"My name is Mikelangela you can call me Mikey. What's yours?"

"Name?" The gator blinked, perplexed.

"Yeah. What's yours?" There was a pause a moment of silence.

"I have no name."

"What?!" Mikey's jaw dropped she couldn't believe it. "You don't have a name?" The other turtles stayed silent, regarding Mikey closely just in case the gator were to attack at any moment. She, however, didn't seem to be interested in turtle chow. "Let's see," Mikey crouched down at her level, "thick skin with scales," she ran her fingers over the gator's snout. Leo could feel his fingers itching, hand reaching out towards Mikey mid-air. "Oh I got it! How about I call you, Leather? You know since your skin looks leathery."

"I like it," the gator smiled, showing off her sharp teeth. Donna flinched, stepping back a little. "Leather it is. Thank you for saving me." Mikey nodded her head smiling.

"Will I see you around again?" She questioned to her sibling's surprise.

"Mikey!" Donna exclaimed, though she ignored the genius' warning.

"I live in a subway car in the East tunnel," the gator answered Mikey promptly. "I hope to see you again," Mikey nodded her head as the gator took off.

"What the shell was that?!" Raph huffed.

"What?" Mikey turned herself around facing her brothers and sister. "I couldn't just leave her in harm's way. I had to help her. Besides," Mikey spared a quick a glance down the tunnel that Leather had ran down. "Perhaps we can be friends?"

"Oh heck no!" Leo shook his head, "we already have enough with August and Casey. And this is a mutant!"

"So?" Mikey shrugged her shoulders, "what's the big deal? You all have friends already, so I'm allowed to have one too." Three sighs could be heard as they headed out from the sewers. They had appeared in Chinatown. There was the sound of bustling, a group of gang members robbing a jewelry store.

They appeared to be mostly Chinese or Japanese of some sort judging from their black hair. However, they had purple dragon tattoos on their arms.

"Whelp, looks like we have a job to do," Leo muttered.

"Finally, time for some action!" Raph cracked his knuckles. The turtles snuck into the building through the open glass window that had been shattered.

"Halt villains!" Leo declared, taking out his katana blades. Donna and Mikey blinked, confused at the leader's statement. Raph on the other hand face palm.

"You just had to say that didn't you?"

"Get them!" Leo ordered. Raph's belt suddenly buzzed as he charged forward at one gangster. He pulled it out, noticing that it was Mother's contact that came on.

"Mom?" He answered, socking a man in the face. "What?...." His eyes widened. "What do you mean Spike is... He got mutated?!"

Mikey flung someone out the window with his kusarigama chain. "Spike got mutated?" She overheard Raph on his t-phone. Donna lifted her head at this while Leo ventured to the back room to make sure that all the members were gone. He froze, noticing a taller man wearing shades and another girl beside him. Her hair was black with blue highlights. A blade was flung at his face as Leonardo ducked. The leader crawled out the open back window, the girl following him.

"Spike got mutated?!" Raph, Donna and Mikey ran out from the store as the gangster began to flee. "We need to tell Leo!"

"Where is he anyway?" Mikey questioned, turning her head. It was then they saw the leader chasing a girl down the street. "There he is!"

Leo threw his katana blade, managing to impale the female into the wall behind her by a scruff of her uniform. Ocean blue eyes gazed back at him as Leo walked up towards her. Her cheeks were dotted with dark freckles, body clean of any tattoos, yet she wore a black outfit with the purple dragon insignia. They had heard about these gangsters in Chinatown otherwise known as the Purple Dragons.

"Give it up, we've caught you," Leo declared. The girl jerked out the blade from her shirt, letting it clang against the floor.

"I don't think so. You underestimated me." She lifted her head as water droplets began to form around them. Leo's eyes widened in shock as she manipulated the water, before impaling him against the wall, incasing his body in ice. For a moment she stared dead on into his eyes. Leo could feel fear coursing through his veins, but something else as well. His heart skipped as she drew her face closer to his. "Told you so," she smirked, before pulling her head back and dashing away.

"Leo!" His brother and sisters came sprinting down the street. Donna using her naginata to free Leo from the ice.

"What the?" Donna blinked, confused as ever. "It's not even freezing out here why is there ice?"

"The girl..." Leo shuddered, rubbing his arms and legs as he could feel goosebumps covering his skin. "I don't think she was no normal girl. She bended water."

"Another mutant?" Donna blinked, flabbergasted.

"Speaking of mutants! You won't believe what mother just told us!" Mikey jerked her thumb at Raph.

"It's Spike..." the hothead's face was pale. "He's gone. He got mutated and trashed the house and escaped."

"Looking for me?" The four gasped, lifting their heads to find an enormous mutant turtle standing on the rooftop above them. It didn't look like anything like Spike, but Raphael could tell that his eyes were the same.

"Spike?...." the turtle was turquoise in color, with spikes lined along the edges of his dark shell.

The blue clad leader had to lean his hand against the wall in order to steady himself. Could they really have any more mutant encounters today? First Leather, this mysterious girl and now... Spike?


	13. Mutation Situation

"Spike!" Raph exclaimed, lifting his gaze up to the mutant turtle.

"That is Spike?!" Mikey felt like her head was going to explode.

"It's not Spike anymore," the turtle spoke, surprising all four of them down below. His gaze met Raphael's. "I'm sorry but I no longer belong with you."

"Spike! Wait no-!" Raphael attempted to climb up the fire escape off to the side, until he now stood on the rooftop. "Don't go! You can stay with us." The thought of his pet leaving him broke his heart.

"It's Slash now," the turtle replied. "And I'm not going to stay your pet forever." He then turned away, dashing across the rooftop.

"SPIKE!" Raph could feel a hand grasping his shoulder gently. His siblings stood behind him. Leo's eyes frowned, heart hurting on the pain on Raphael's face. He understood what the hothead was feeling.

"Let him go," he didn't want to say this. "If he wants his freedom let him." Raphael sighed heavily, hands hanging to his sides. As upset as he was Leonardo was right. His pet deserved freedom, even if that didn't mean living with him anymore as much as it broke his heart.

Raphael could feel Mikey hugging his side, his brother leaning in close, Donna joining them. "Stooop," he blushed in embarrassment as his siblings all hugged him tightly, practically squishing him. "You know how I feel about the mushies."

"You love it, don't deny it bro," Mikey snickered, squeezing her older brother. Raph groaned, covering his bashful expression.

Something vibrated in between the turtles, Donna pulling herself back to pull out her t-phone. "Huh? Casey?" She answered the call. Usually he would call Raph, but he called her instead. She could hear his panicking voice from the other line.

"It's August! He's been kidnapped!"

"What?!" Donna's eyes widened. "Do you know who kidnapped him?"

"It's the Kraang. We were just chilling on a park bench, and suddenly we were ambushed. They took him."

"All right, Casey tell me where you are."

"Near Central Park."

"On it," Donna ended the calm turning to her brothers. "August has been kidnapped by the Kraang."

Leo pulled himself away, heaving a heavy sigh. "Could this day get any more eventful?"

"This is unprecedented. The Kraang are definitely up to something. The amount of mutagen canisters have been exploding on my tracker lately and more mutants have popping around randomly, even today. And they kidnapped August. I have no idea why they need him... but I won't allow them to do whatever they're going to him!" Donna clenched her fists.

"All right, here's the plan. We free August and figure out what the heck the Kraang are planning and put an end to their scheme." Four bodies could be seen leaping off the rooftops and towards Central Park. They met Casey there as they all began to search through the city.

"Here!" Donna held out her tracker. There was a greater signal coming from TCRI. "He's gotta be in there."

-

August grunted, his arms and legs strapped against a table. There were various Kraang in the room, holding a device in front of him. "Ah!" He flinched as one droid injected a needle into him, taking out a blood sample. They returned it to the machine as it began to whirr. August was confused, why the heck did the Kraang need his blood? He was nothing but a normal human?

And why was the room full of glowing tanks of green ooze?

"Let me go!" He hissed, thrashing in vain. He lifted his head, trying to listen on to the conversation that these aliens were having. They were making incoherent noises. August closed his eyes, he should've figured that he couldn't speak alien. The screeching continued, as he allowed himself to focus.

"Kraang must perfect the mutagen." His eyes snapped open in shock. Turning his head, they were still speaking gibberish yet somehow he could understand it. Their thoughts were well conceived, and logical to him. Was he suddenly speaking in another tongue?

A tentacle raised itself above him, holding a five-inch needle over his forehead. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening!

It shot at him as the teen screamed. The entire room seemed to vibrate, a pink psychic blast knocking all the Kraang back, including the enormous machine. The redhead gaped in astonishment. Had he done that? He remembered reading people's thoughts at a young age, and even had a dream of making objects levitate into the air just from the power of his mind. He had always known that he was different, but this was something abnormal.

And the pain burning against his skin told him that this was no dream.

Something fell from the ceiling, metal clanging against the white floor. The Kraang droids began to flee, one of them throwing out a portal and pushing the machine through. Four turtles dropped down from a rope, Donna ahead of them.

She didn't waste any time to free August from the restraints that held him bound. "Are you okay?" He pulled him up as his body collapsed against her. "I've got you," she kept all arm underneath him, her face flushed.

"They're gone," Raph growled, "the darn Kraang escaped into some sort of portal." Leo gritted his teeth, curling his fingers tightly into his palm. They were too late.

"Search around for anything useful for what the Kraang could've been doing. And take August back to our house immediately."

-

Needless to say they hadn't found any evidence at TCRI save it were a few hard drive files. They had returned quickly back home, with Casey in tow.

Their house was a bit of mess due to the destruction that Slash wrecked. But since the turtles had been out so late, that left some time for Aspen to clean up and tidy the place.

August had been rushed into Donna's lab all of them gathering around. The redhead had only suffered some blood loss, and nothing else of that matter. "Are you sure you're okay? What did they do you?" Donnie had Casey help to donate his friend some plasma.

"I don't know," August winced, "but I think... something's wrong with me."

"What do you mean? Did they inject some unknown substance into you?" Donna was moving around her desk, scanning August's body.

"No... they only took my blood... a lot of it," the red head sighed. "But they were about to impale a needle blaster into my head.. but I..." he paused wondering if he should even tell them this. "I screamed and they were all suddenly knocked back by some unknown force."

"Huh?" Donna blinked, "interesting," she mused.

"Why would the Kraang even capture August?" Leo questioned, the one question that had been churning in their minds. "The city is full of humans and yet... they only picked him. And not to mention that this the second time they kidnapped him." The leader did have a point. This had been the second time the Kraang tried to kidnap the redhead, who knew how many times they had been trying. It couldn't have been a coincidence to kidnap someone repeatedly. To what their motive was they needed to find out.

"But I also suddenly could understand them," August added, "they were speaking a foreign alien language I had never heard and yet... I understood everything."

"Wait... you understood Kraang?" Mikey squeaked, as everyone's eyes widened.

"Yes. And they were talking about perfecting the mutagen." Silence filled the room, as Donna moved in front of her crush.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take a sample of your blood." She pricked his arm, taking the tube over to a microscope. She plopped a drop onto a swab, putting it under the lens to study its microscopic properties. "Perhaps there is something in your blood that will explain why the Kraang were after it."

"Perfect the mutagen?" Casey held out his hand in a shrugging motion, "what does that even mean?"

"Hmm," Leo tapped his chin pensively. "The Kraang have been spilling mutagen canisters around the city lately, and mutants have been popping up. It seems to be that they're trying to turn people into mutants. But... maybe the mutagen didn't achieve their wanted effects?"

Donna gasped loudly, as everyone turned to face the genius. "What is it?" August lifted his head, he could see how pallid Donna's face looked. "Did you find something in my blood?"

"The shape of your blood cells, they're not... normal..."

"What's that supposed to even mean?" Raph gestured to the red headed teen. "Is he sick or something?"

"No," Donna shook her head. "He's not sick... his cell structures resemble that of mutated cells. He's not entirely human," he turned to face August. "In fact, he has Kraang and human DNA."

The entire world seemed to crash as August could feel himself falling back onto the cot behind him.

"No way! He's a mutant too?!" Mikey chirped amid the shock of the revelation.

"Just how many more mutants are there now in this city?" Leo exasperated.


	14. The Invasion

"Is it just me or am I having an uneasy feeling?" Donna asked as the four of them were perched on a rooftop. They had been out patrolling the streets and still it had been an entire week without any sign of the Kraang. "We haven't seen the Kraang for a week after they took blood samples from August to their own world. I can't help but feel trepidation in my bones... August said they wanted to perfect the mutagen. Whatever that means... I have a feeling this is not good..."

Leo took in a deep breath, "then I suggest we prepare ourselves for what will come next."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Donna lifted her chin, "we don't know what is going to happen."

"Look!" Mikey pointed down below, "it's the Purple Dragons." And sure enough they could see the gangsters roaming the streets. Leo's eyes narrowed as a familiar girl came into sight.

"It's her," he leaned closer over the edge. "The girl with water abilities."

"She could be a mutant too," Donna added, "like August. Where they look human but inside they really aren't."

"Dudes!" Mikey’s alarmed voice startled the three as a portal appeared in front of the Purple Dragons. Out came several Kraang droids.

"Kraang must capture Kraang experiment and the one known as August O'Neil." Thousands more portals appeared, armies of Kraang droids now storming the streets and firing their lasers. Other portals appeared, giant Kraang stealth ships pouring in, including the largest Kraang they had ever witnessed.

"Holy mother of mutations," Raph's emerald irises widened in horror. They had never seen this many Kraang droids at once, much less enormous techno drone ships. The Kraang were invading.

The Purple Dragons began to flee, only to be fired by Kraang guns. Their bodies began to morph, crystallizing into Kraang-like creatures.

The black-haired girl with blue highlights bended the water from her pouch, slicing whatever Kraang she possibly could. However, there were too many of them. "Ah!" She was seized, the Kraang droids shocking her body with static probes.

"Leo!" Donna realized that the leader had already leapt off the rooftop. "No!" There were too many Kraang, it was like jumping into the middle of a war zone. This was suicide.

"What do we do?!" Mikey exclaimed, body shaking in terror. Raphael had leapt after Leonardo, screaming for his brother. He wasn't going to let his brother rush into this battle alone.

"I don't know!" Donna shook her head rapidly, "they're going to get themselves killed!" Sure they were skilled ninjas, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were immortal. If they were hit by one of those guns they would be turned into Kraang chum like the other humans.

Smoke began to waft into the air, flames licking the buildings around them. Just a moment ago the world was so peaceful, but now in just a split-second it turned into chaos.

"We have to go after them!" The genius hollered. They had no choice, they couldn't allow their brothers to die. Mikey shook, following the Violet-masked turtle as they jumped down into the array of the fight.

Screaming filled the air, bodies flurrying in every direction. Donna was barely defending herself, feeling several burns nicking her body. She had lost sight of Raph and Leo. A pained-yelped tore her attention to the right. "Mikey!"

Donna whacked a Kraang with her naginata, running over to Mikey. The freckled turtle was kneeling onto her knees, her arm bleeding profoundly. There was a loud honking noise, followed by the sound of tires screeching.

Donna turned around to find a van charging down the street and slamming the droids into the wall. The window rolled down to reveal Casey's face. "Get in," he ordered. She tugged onto Mikey's arm as they jumped into the back of the van, slamming the door to avoid oncoming lasers.

"Where is August?" Donna leaned from the back to gaze at the black-haired teen.

"Here," a weak voice replied from the back. Both turtles turned their heads, gasping in shock. The red haired teen was indeed alive, however, he appeared to be injured. His left eye was swollen black, cuts littering his body.

"Oh my! Are you okay?!" Donna knelt down in front of him, cupping his cheek. "What happened?!"

"It's the Kraang," he replied, not even bothering if Donna was touching him. He closed his eyes, slumping against her. "Casey barely managed to save me from them." Donna wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She allowed August to rest his head against her shoulder.

"What about your father?"

"He's gone..." August mumbled.

"Mine too," Casey replied from the driver's seat. "My family was taken." Donna frowned at this. She turned her head to face her sister.

How could this happen? "Mikey, use your wrist wrapping to cover up your wound," she instructed. The freckled turtle did as told, wearing her wrist wrapping with her teeth, tying it around the wound on her arm. Donna reached over to use her hand to apply pressure onto her sister's injury, whilst still holding August.

"Where are Leo and Raph?" Casey broke the tense silence.

"I don't know, we got separated somehow," Donna replied.

"We have to find them..." Mikey muttered, eyes welling with tears. "We can't lose them too..." Casey's expression darkened before slamming on the gas.

-

They had been running through the armies of Kraang. Leo swinging his katana blades. Pain exploded across his body, as his leg was seized, falling onto the ground. There was a snapping sound, excruciating pain erupting. He let out a yell, seeing a blur of red dashing in front of him.

No, no, no, they were taking her! He could see the droids dragging her body away. Even if everyone in the entire city was disappearing into mindless Kraang slaves he couldn't allow them to take her. He needed to save one person...

Forcing himself to stand despite the pain, his left knee appeared to be bent out of shape. It was obviously broken, but he wasn't going to give up. He forced himself to run with one good leg, despite the blinding pain.

The portal had appeared, the girl was seen struggling, before being shocked repeatedly until she was rendered unconscious.

Leaping himself forward Leo managed to slice the Kraang droid's head off, knocking the others back. Her body thudded against the cement, blood spilling around her. Something overcame him, screaming as he tore through the droids, ignoring the burns stinging his body. He managed to reach her, kneeling down in front of her. He had been chasing her while the Kraang tried to drag her away.

"Are you insane?!" Metal slamming against the sidewalk, revealed Raphael's presence. "You jumped in all this just to save her?! What are you thinking?! We can die any moment!"

"But I couldn't..." Leo started, staring down at the girl as he took her into his arms.

"She's a member of the Purple Dragons! And you have a broken knee!" Raph pointed, heaving heavily.

"I know that..." Leo could feel his heart constrict. "But everyone is dying... I couldn't just let them take her... if I could save someone at least..."

"There is no time, Leo!" Raph seized his older brother's shoulders. An enormous Kraang in a gigantic robotic body now stood in front of them. It lifted its arm, ready to fire its blaster.

As if on cue a vehicle slammed into the Kraang, sending it hurling into the brick wall down the alleyway. The back of then van opened to reveal Donna and Mikey, the two of running up to Leo and Raph.

"Come on! We have to go!" It was clear enough that none of them stood a chance against this Kraang invasion. Leo picked up the girl in his arms, Raphael rolling his eyes as he wrapped an arm around the oldest to steady him. They were hauled into the back of the van.

"Who is this?" Donna questioned at the unconscious stranger that Leo laid down Mikey closed the doors. "Is this the Purple Dragon girl?" None of them who her name, only the Purple Dragon band on her arm.

"But I couldn't just leave her to die," Leo's voice cracked, "the Kraang were trying to take her away just like they were going to take August away." August was leaning his back into the back seat, eyes closed as he tried to rest. Donna took in a deep breath. As much as she knew this was a bad idea to bring in a gangster. Then again, there was only one true enemy here the Kraang. And this city was no longer safe.

"Okay, elevate her head, I'll do what I can to treat her injuries." The genius moved over, the sound of cloth tearing as she wrapped it around the stranger's head.

"What about Sensei?" Mikey dared to asked. "We can't leave without her too..."

"On it," Casey sped the car as he tried to avoid any encounter with the Kraang droids that rampaged the city. He came to the alleyway where the warehouse where the turtle's home stood. The building was on fire as they gasped sharply.

A familiar figure could be seen on another rooftop, a black cat wearing a white robe, though it appeared to be burnt. Mikey wasted no time to climb over the passenger seat, rolling down the window as she waved her hand.

"SENSEI!!!" The cat turned her head, ears twitching before jumping down just a giant techno drone could be seen out in the distance shocking people with purple-like mutagen, transforming them into Kraang-like mutants.

Shen ran towards the van, the back door opening as she stepped inside. Casey turned the wheel, before slamming onto the highest speed as possible as the van raced down the street away from Manhattan New York. The city behind them could be seen in ruins, flames burning into the sky.

Their home would possibly be safe, but then again it couldn't be if a fire broke out in the warehouse. They couldn't risk the Kraang finding them either. There was no choice but to leave.

Mikey could feel her shell scrapping against the back of the van, the tears overwhelming her. Donna's eyes widened, wrapping an arm around her sister. She tightened her arm as Mikela began to cry. Shen was silent, hugging her daughters. Casey's grip clenched around the steering wheel.

Raphael was helping Leonardo to properly use a knee pad as some temporary cast for his knee. The leader turned his head, watching the unconscious girl.

"We can go to my family home, the Farmhouse," August broke the silence. "My family used to go there in the summer. We should be safe there for a while."

"Where is it?" Casey turned his head to spare his friend a glance.

"It's just upstate in Northampton."

"North Hampton it is then."


	15. Within the Woods

They had finally arrived at the Farmhouse. The gang getting out to haul whatever supplies they could into the house. While Casey and August drove off to the nearest grocery store to pick up more food and supplies that would last them weeks.

Raphael wasn't all that happy that Leo brought a member of the Purple Dragons. But the leader insisted that she needed their help here. She was some sort of mutant too, and the Kraang were after her just like August. Both of them were similar, both possessing different kinds of powers.

Donna had created her own workspace in the barn, using an old microscope to study this mysterious girl's blood. They had treated her injuries and laid her out on the couch. She had been unconscious for quite a while.

Mikey and Aspen had been tidying up the place, and cooking dinner when August returned with food.

"Anything?" Leo asked, leaning against the barn door frame. Donna had treated his broken leg with a cast. As for everyone else's injuries they were merely minor.

"She's definitely a mutant," Donnie replied, "her cell shape resembles that of mutated cells. However, it's not the same as August. So it is clear that she isn't part Kraang and human. It seems that this human here is part alien and human."

"Alien?" Leo questioned. Raph huffed, folding his arms as he appeared annoyed.

"All I know is that the alien species is kind of similar to that of a koi fish," Donna went on. "Most cells are semi-permeable meaning that certain substances are not able to pass through. But her cells on the other hand, the osmosis of her cells is more powerful. Water is readily a substance that passes through, and her cell-structure is made up of water too. And I can detect aquaporin proteins located inside. It makes sense why water can pass so easily, hence her ability to control it."

"Ah, I see," Leo nodded. "So then why would the Kraang want her?"

"Well, the Kraang wanted August to perfect the mutagen since he has Kraang DNA, and that was what allowed them to turn everyone into Kraang monsters. I think they wanted this girl because of her special water abilities. If they could get their hands on her they could terraform water or even the planet if they wanted to since water is so abundant. So it's a good thing that we saved her. Otherwise they would've been able to take over the entire planet quicker than just New York City."

"See? What did I say?" Leo smirked at Raph. "If I hadn't saved her?"

"Whatever," Raph retorted, not adamant on admitting that Leonardo was right. Though he knew that just from Donna's observation.

"And since we have her, and they have no quick means to Kraang-ify the entire planet. This will give us time to attack back."

Leo nodded his head curtly, "then we will spend whatever time we can preparing to fight back. It's time to save the world." Stating that out loud sounded nearly impossible. But they had no choice for that matter. They couldn't allow the Kraang to take over.

-

For several days they stayed at the farmhouse, Aspen having them train outside. On other occasions Donna spent time in the barn with Casey on putting together mechanical parts. They would need to create a weapon. Something that they could use for this upcoming battle.

"Leo!" The leader was snapped out of his meditative pose. "She's awake!" Mikey exclaimed, eyes wide. Leo knew what she meant as he got up to run inside.

And sure enough the girl was sitting upright, pressing a hand to the side of her forehead. "What happened? Where am I?" She gazed around in confusion.

"You've been out of commission for several weeks," Leo said, kneeling down in front of her. "Mikey, get Donna," he ordered the youngest. The orange clad turtle nodded, leaving the room to do so.

"It's you," she gasped, eyes widening as she stood, lifting her hand.

"I mean no harm," Leo held out his hands. "You were being taken by the Kraang," he elaborated, hoping she'd lower her guard. "They shocked you until you became unconscious, but I saved you. We brought you with us because the entire city has been turned into Kraang slaves. It's not safe there."

Ocean blue eyes blinked, the girl sighing as she lowered her arms. "The Kraang?..."

"Yes," Leo replied. "I assure you that we hate the Kraang too."

The girl sighed, slumping back against the couch. "Those alien bastards," she growled, "why can't they ever leave me alone?"

"Have they always been after you?" Leo questioned, even though Donna had answered that.

"Do you even know who I am?" She turned, eyes narrowing at the blue clad turtle.

"You're a member of the Purple Dragons," the leader replied hesitantly. "And look I don't care if you are. You are a mutant who can control water. Our planet is at risk and we need your help."

"What? How do you know that I'm not... human?" She exclaimed, shocked.

"My sister took a blood sample when she treated you, that's how," Leo explained as the genius entered the room. "That's my sister, the one who treated your injuries. Her name is Donna, you can trust her. Just like you trust my brother and other sister, my entire family and our friends Casey and August." The girl lifted her head to find a mutant cat clothed in a blue robe, two teens one with black hair and the other with red. And there stood two other turtles, one in red and the other a female in orange.

The purple masked turtle was Donna who was accessing her current condition.

"We won't hurt you," Leo added. "You can trust us."

"Thank you..." she blinked, allowing the purple masked turtle to hand her a glass of water. "You.... you can call me Lazuli."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lazuli." She watched hesitantly as Leo introduced everyone. So these were the turtles that had been tracking her and her gang down, always disrupting their activities. But she didn't seem infuriated at the latest, they saved her life and for that she was grateful. She made be a criminal, but that was what she did to try to make a living to hide herself from society.

But perhaps, seeing all these mutant turtles and humans together. Perhaps she didn't need to live in hiding anymore.

-

She was given a guest room in the Farmhouse, even though there wasn't enough bedrooms. Some of the turtles slept outside in a tent or even on the couch or on an air mattress in the living room. It was bizarre living amongst strangers, yet Lazuli found herself getting used to them. Leonardo was the leader of their little turtle gang, Raphael the hothead which she learned to never mess with. Donnatella was the brains, the science nerd who was always in the barn creating some sort of invention with Casey, August helping out every now and then. Michelangelo, the youngest of the four turtles was a sweet girl. She also had a talent for cooking. And of course, Master Aspen. Lazuli had grown to respect their master. She was the embodiment of a mother, reminding Lazuli of her childhood back when things were normal.

She found Leo outside near an blossom tree, pink petals floating in the wind. Lazuli couldn't help but to watch him. The way he moved his body, those lean muscles flexing. His broken leg had been healed, they had been out here in North Hampton for over three months now.

"What are you doing out here?" She could feel her face flush as August was now standing beside her. She and the redhead had been getting along quite well. After all, they had some things in common such as being a mutant while outwardly looking a human, and both possessed magical abilities as different as they were.

"Nothing."

"Right," August smirked, nudging Lazuli's arm. "He's hot isn't he?"

"What?" Her face was aflame. "I never said..."

"It's obvious," August smirked, her jerked his thumb back towards the barn. "You're acting just like Donna did with me."

"Wait," Lazuli's eyes widened, "you and Donna?" The human had a relationship with the mutant turtle?

"Yeah, she's cool," August smiled, resting his hands behind his head. "She's a nerd like me, and I always find myself fascinated. We have been friends for a while. At first I didn't know what to think, since it was obvious she had a liking for me. But then I realized, there is no one else like her," the redhead grinned. "And that's when I realized that I felt the same way back. I don't care if she's a mutant, and even though she is she is my mutant." Lazuli could notice the blush on August's cheeks. "Go on," he beckoned to Leo. "I'm gonna go check on Donna's progress with the Turtle Mech."

"Okay." Lazuli stepped forward walking up to Leo. "Hey."

"Hey," he stopped his punching in the air, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Do you need something?"

"No, I was just... felt like coming out here to train...." She paused, gulping nervously. "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. We can train together. It could help to have you master your powers," Leo turned to face her. "After all, you and August will be helpful when we return to take back the city."

She nodded her head, allowing Leo to teach her a few moves. The water bender then bending water from the dew on the leaves nearby, using them to create ice shards and an ice blade.

"Nice," Leo stepped back, "that would be helpful," he drew out his katana blades as the two of them began to spar.

Mikey was sitting on the porch, watching Leo training with the Purple Dragon girl. Raphael was behind her, leaning against the railing.

"Looks like Leo is in love," Mikey giggled, "just look at them."

"Well he better focus because we still have a job to do," Raph leaned back, facing his sister. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure," Mikey nodded her head, smiling as she took her brother's offer. Aspen sat outside, near the front of the porch on a patch of soft grass. Her children were working diligently to strengthen their moves and attacks, while Donna, Casey and August were working on a super machine, a weapon that could be used for when they return. Aspen smiled, she couldn't express how proud she was of her turtles.

They had come so far. And they were ready now to face the unknown. It obvious enough that they weren't just meant to be ninjas on passing along Yoshi ninjutsu heritage, but they were all destined to the save world. And for that she couldn't be any more proud of them. She knew that if anyone could save the world, it was them.


	16. Battle for New York

"It is done," Donna stepped back admiring her work. She high fives Casey as the black-haired teen stepped aside to allow the rest of the turtles and Lazuli in.

Donna turned, smiling at August as he wrapper an arm around her, the olive-green turtle leaning against him. The turtle mech had finally been completed. They could now use it to fight back against the Kraang. Leo and Lazuli gazed at each other, the black-haired girl with blue highlights nodding her head. It had taken some time, but she now had a better grip of her powers. With this thing, along with her and August they stood a chance against the Kraang.

"Tomorrow we return to New York City," Leo declared.

-

They spent the next morning packing all supplies into Casey’s van. August was able to lift the Turtle Mech with his psychic powers onto the top of the vehicle, so they could strap it down. They supplied their weapons into the back as they were all set. Mikey watched from the window as the Farmhouse disappeared out in the distance. This place had been lovely, and it would be nice to visit once again. But it was time to return back home, it was time to save their city.

She returned her attention to the long drive ahead. It took several hours, but they had come. New York was unrecognizable. Many buildings still stood intact, while others were in ruins and left charred and burnt. At least the place was no longer on fire.

Though, however, the streets were littered with Kraang slaves. “Prepare the retromutagen,” Donna said, holding out the orange liquid guns. She was lucky enough that she could recount the entire process she had done back home and in the barn of the Farmhouse. She always had her splendid mind to thank. They parked the van behind a building so they couldn’t be seen by the Kraang droids that patrolled the area. Each of them got out, preparing themselves with retromutagen guns, while August attempted to lift the Turtle Mech off the vehicle.

“Are you here to fight the Kraang as well?” A voice asked as they glanced up. It was Slash, but there were other mutants beside him. That included Leatherhead, a chimp mutant, a pigeon, and gecko mutant.

“Yes,” Leo nodded his head. “We’re going to take back this city.”

“Well in that case, allow us to help,” Slash added, hoisting the mace that he held over his shell. Raphael couldn’t help but to smile. It was nice to see Spike ‘er Slash again. It relieved him to know that Slash was doing okay, and rather well indeed. It seemed that he had formed his own team as well.

“Then let’s take back our city.” Casey, Donna, and Aspen climbed into the Turtle Mech as they activated the machine.

“Remember the drill,” Donna said to Mikey and Raph who both held their retromutagen guns. They nodded their heads. August and Lazuli both got their roles down. They were going to fight with their powers. Leo on the other hand was going to help Raph and Mikey. And now with Slash’s team on their side they had a greater advantage.

“GO!” They all charged out into the street. The Turtle Mech firing flames at the droids as Mikey and Raph ran ahead, squirting Kraang slaves with the retromutagen as their bodies began to change back to their human selves. Slash’s gang on the other hand were fending off the army of Kraang droids, the chimp monkey, using his psychic powers to send many flying as did August.

Leo swung his katana blade, stabbing a droid as August stood close to the Turtle Mech to protect Casey, Donna and Aspen with his psychic powers. Lazuli on the other hand used her water abilities to burst the nearest water tank, sending a wave to flood the next alleyway as a Kraang portal appeared. It was never-ending but they needed to figure out a way to shut down their portal system.

“We have to shut down their portals!” Leo hollered over the sound of fighting in the air. They knew that if this continued then the technodromes would come and they couldn’t risk fighting against such a powerful weapon.

“There is a portal I detect near TCRI,” the mutant chimp said. Donna’s eyes narrowed, as she pushed the lever forward to make the Turtle Mech run.

“Then we must destroy it!”

Lazuli formed ice blades, impaling the myriad of Kraang that surrounded her and Leo. She used the remaining water of the water tank to create herself an army herself, made from water. It seemed to help, to ward off the Kraang droids. Leo’s jaw dropped, before smiling. He nodded his head as the two of them ran off to help Mikey and Raph and Slash’s gang. They had been fighting relentlessly, the Kraang droids seemingly endless.

Another portal appeared as a technodrome came out. Leo could feel his heart sink, clenching his jaw. This was something that he feared. Now they had to go against this enormous stealth ship.

-

They had arrived near TCRI as the portal began to activate. Three giant monsters could be seen behind on the other side. “FIRE!” Donna screamed, as the three of them did so, triggering all weapons of the Turtle Mech. Casey activated the flamethrower, while Aspen threw a bomb, and Donna used the electric taser. The three combined as they shot at the portal, exploding. The Turtle Mech was knocked by the force of impact, the three of them groaning.

“Everyone okay?” Donna groaned, her shoulder would certainly be bruised.

“Yeah, yeah, hit my head but other than that I’m ah-okay,” came Casey’s reply.

“I am fine as well,” Shen replied. Donna pressed her foot onto the pedal to lift the machine. She blinked as the portal was broken. They had finally done it! “We did it!” She cheered, throwing her hands into the air. “We took down their portal!”

“But what about that?” Casey gestured to the machine off to the side.

“I think this is the machine responsible for mutating the humans into Kraang slaves. We have to destroy it!”

“On it,” Casey pulled his lever as their machine threw another bomb.

“RUN!” Donna commanded as all three of them made the machine run. Fire erupted behind them, pieces of the Kraang machine shattering into oblivion.

-

“We must take down that technodrome!” Leo activated his grappling hook to secure onto one of the legs of the Kraang ship, he propelling himself forward as Lazuli used a giant water hand to hold it down by another leg, freezing it in the process. She raised her hands as she screamed as a laser beam came at her. Much to her surprise the contact never came. She removed her hands from her face to find August behind her. His hands were up in the air, grunting as he had formed a protective barrier over her. But that was not all, the mutant chimp that was levitating in the air was also adding his power. Both of them working together. Slash, and Leather were rampaging down the street, knocking droid bodies. Mondo was on top of the rooftop, flicking down small grenades. Pigeon Pete beside him helping as well. Leo managed to crawl to the top of the technodrome, finding a opening as he ripped open the compartment. The leader leapt in as he was greeted by several Kraang piloting the ship.

He dodged the lasers, throwing out ninja stars to impale on of the alien’s tentacles. It let out a screech.

“Need some help?” Leo could hear a body thudding behind him, The sound of Raphael’s sais impaling another droid. Mikey was also behind him, using her nun-chucks to whack the aliens.

“What are you doing?” Leo demanded. “I thought you were supposed to shoot retromutagen at the Kraang slaves?”

“We were,” Mikey explained as they finished off the Kraang, dropping the aliens off to the spinning spindles at the bottom of the ship. The orange clad turtle flinched, as the spindles cut through the aliens. “But there isn’t enough retromutangen,” she held out her gun, only a fraction of it left. “Raph used up all his, but I still have some left.”

Leo pressed his hand onto the pilot screen, activating it to control it instead. They had finally managed to steal a technodrome.

“But wait,” Mikey turned, “you dudes see that?” She pointed to gigantic mutagen tube in the center of the ship.

“Yeah, some mutagen,” Raph replied, “we’re going to have to get rid of it.”

Mikey blinked, gazing down at her retromutagen gun before gazing back at the tube of mutagen. “I have an idea.” She walked forward, activating the screen that controlled the mutagen. She inserted the retromutagen gun into the slot.

“What are you doing!?” She could hear Raph behind her. Leo turned his head, trying to see what was happening.

“Seeing if this would work.”

“You’re wasting the last bit of retromutagen you have left!”

“Or not…” Mikey stepped back in awe as the green mutagen began to flood with orange color, the retromutagen seeping inside. “We have more retromutagen!” She exclaimed exuberantly. “Who’s the genius now?” She smirked. Raphael’s jaw dropped as Leo grinned. The leader turned the steering wheel to steer the technodrome higher.

“Then we can use this to save the rest of the Kraang slaves.”

The Turtle Mech had arrived near Slash’s gang, along with August and Lazuli. “Did you get all the Kraang?” Donna questioned.

“They’re gone,” Slash replied, “we destroyed them all.”

“The portals have stopped as well,” Dr. Rockwell added.

“Because we destroyed it and their machine,” Donna said. “Where are Leo, Raph and Mikey?”

“They took over that technodrome,” Lazuli pointed up ahead of them.

“And it seems that they’ve managed to create more retromutagen,” August added, “the ship is no longer green but orange now,” he pointed out to the outlines of the Kraang ship.

“Wow…” Donna couldn’t believe her eyes. This day was really turning in their favor. A blast of orange laser exited the technodrome as the rest of the Kraang slaves were hit. The entire city now returning back to what it used to be. Donna hopped out of the Turtle Mech, along with Casey and Aspen.

The technodrome above them floated down to the ground, the three other turtles leaping out as they joined them at the bottom. Cheering filled the air, as Donna turned.

“Did we just… save the world?” Mikey questioned, shocked herself.

“We did,” Donna nodded her head, “and thank you for your help,” she thanked Slash.

“The Mighty Mutanimals will be humbled to help out when you need it,” Slash grinned. Raph walked up to his pet the two of them smiling at each other. Mikey laughed, wrapping an arm around their mother. Donna hugged August, Leo smiling as they raised their gazes to the sky.

The dark clouds had parted to reveal pristine sunshine. They had saved their city! This called for a much needed party.


	17. Old Nemesis

Ever since they saved the world from the Kraang, things had been going well smoothly. People began to accept the turtles or mutants rather for that matter. They no longer had to hid in the shadows. After all, they were the ones that did save the city. It was crazy how one night could change everything, and they were now held as heroes of New York City.

“Does this mean we’re famous now?” Mikey asked as they were out on patrol one evening. The Kraang had not dared to invade again, after all it failed. So it seemed that they finally intimated those aliens.

“Seems so,” Donna mused, “I guess we don’t have to hide in the shadows anymore if the city knows about us. I didn’t think that things would change like this, but it’s actually nice.” Of course, now they wouldn’t have to worry about most people calling them “freaks.” Though lately, they haven’t any fighting action.

“Wait, look!” Mikey pointed down ahead as they saw a mutant tiger by the looks of it. He was roaming the streets, heading south.

“I have a feeling that this mutant isn’t good,” Leo’s eyes narrowed.

“Ya think?” Raph chortled, “he’s holding guns!”

“Let’s follow him to see what he’s up to.” They nodded, quickly following the mutant tiger. It seemed to be that this mutant was heading to the docks.

“Why to the docks?” Donna questioned, confused. There was nothing here but shipping containers. “Unless he’s looking for something that has been shipped.”

“Still don’t trust him,” Leo replied, watching as the mutant used one his guns to blast open a hole in one container. “I saw we go after him.” They leapt down, unsheathing their weapons.

“Halt right there!” Leo declared, holding out his katana blades. “State what business you have invading a shipping container?” The mutant tiger turned, before snarling and firing his gun at them. They had to dodge, leaving them no choice but to attack. “Get him!” Leo noticed that the tiger had chemicals tucked underneath his arm.

“Foolish turtles,” the cat snarled. It was then that the gang found themselves surrounded by other mutants, an enormous black wolf, and some sort of catfish mutant with robotic legs.

“What a coincidence that we find you here,” the wolf snickered, slashing his claw as he managed to nick Mikey in the arm. The orange clad turtle yelped, stumbling back as she clutched onto her bloody arm. “The turtles who managed to save New York City from the Kraang. The turtles who train under the art of ninjutsu, from the deceased Hamato Yoshi.”

The four of them stepped back, shells against one another. Leo’s cobalt orbs narrowed, clenching his jaw. The three mutants stepped back as a shadow appeared behind them, it jumped from a shipping contained, metal gleaming in the moonlight. The gauntlet and the kuro kabuto was enough to give away his identity.

“Shredder?” Donna gasped, as she and her brothers eyes widened in terror. They had heard about an enemy in Japan that goes by the name Shredder, who wore gleaming armor just like Oroku Saki did. And there before them there was no denying that it was actually Oroku Saki. He was their mother’s nemesis, and the one responsible for her husband and daughter’s death… along with… domestic abuse with the way he treated their mother. They had been told the story over and over again, even though Shen was sometimes adamant to talk about what she had gone through. This man was a sick monster.

Raphael growled, hands clenching tightly around the hilt of his sais. The Shredder stepped forward, and they could tell that he was smiling devilishly underneath his helmet. “Your skills are impressive, but they will not save you.” Even this cold menacing voice sent chills down their spines. “Tell me where Tang Shen is, and I promise I’ll make your demise sweet.”

“No!” Leo snarled, growling as he pointed his katana blade in the Shredder’s direction. “You are a monster! We’ll never tell you!”

The Shredder nodded his head, before activating the blade of his gauntlets. “Then you shall face death!” He lunged at them as the turtles were quick to dodge. Though, however, Shredder’s movements were fast and precise. Sending Raphael crashing into a shipper container and Donnatella flying. Leo managed to land a punch onto Shredder’s shoulder, yet it didn’t do much due to his armor. “AH!” His katana blades were knocked from his grasp as he slammed against the ground below him. Mikey threw her kusarigama chain to bind the Shredder.

Shredder’s henchmen remained behind, watching the scene before them as their master declared that he wanted the honors of killing Shen’s disciples. And so it seemed that none of them stood a chance against Saki.

“MIKEY!” The orange clad turtle was flung around, spinning in circles as Shredder seized her boy the throat. She gasped, struggling against the vice-like grip as he squeezed her neck. Her lungs were burning, she was suffocating she couldn’t breathe!

Leo lifted his head, gasping as did Donna. Raphael forced himself to stand, rushing at the Shredder despite the bruises that began to form over his body. He was kicked in the plastron, tumbling to the side as Shredder released Mikey the youngest falling head-first against the ground. She was rendered unconscious, blood pooling around her head. Shredder drew his blade over the top of her shoulder.

“If you don’t bring me Shen then I will slit this little one’s throat,” Shredder threatened, holding the blade directly over the unconscious turtle.

“Leo!” Donna could feel the tears burning in her eyes. “What do we do!?” Raphael was trying to push himself up, his legs and arms shaking. Leonardo on the other hand was clutching his arm that was bleeding. He couldn’t risk his own sister’s life. There was no other choice.

“Don’t kill her,” Leo demanded, pulling out his t-phone with his other good hand, dialing their mother’s number.

“Leo!? What are you doing!?” Donna’s eyes widened.

“We have no choice,” he replied, “or Mikey will die,” he held out his phone turning the speaker on.

“Leonardo?” Shen’s voice could be heard. “What’s wrong?”

“Please, come to the docks,” Leo replied, trying to remain calm, even though he was barely containing himself. “We need your help.”

“I’ll be there.” The line ended as the leader shoved his phone back into his belt.

“There, she is coming. Now let her go!”

“Very well,” Shredder leaned back, before slicing his blade over Mikelangela.

“NO!” Leo’s scream tore through the air, Donna gasping in horror. Shredder had gone back on his word.

Though, fortunately enough Raphael dove at Mikey. He barely made it in time to take the blow instead. The blade dug deeply through the crook of his arm as he gritted his teeth tightly, keeping his body over Mikey’s in order to protect her. The turtle groaned, eyelids fluttering, before opening a slight crack, appearing disorientated.

The hothead collapsed against his sister, Mikey groaning. “Raph?” Her baby blue eyes widened in horror at the blood that stained his arm. He was still conscious but clutching onto her for dear life. It was then that she noticed that she and her siblings were all wounded.

“Step away from my sons and daughters!” A voice declared, Shredder turning his head as did his henchmen. There on top of a shipping container, stood Shen. The mutant cat wearing a white rob as her tail flickered.

“Sensei!” Leo could feel the relief flooding through him, before being replaced by trepidation.

“So you are alive after all?” Shen jumped down, still keeping a distance between her and Saki. “And have been mutated into this?” Saki’s eyes raked over her. “Pathetic.”

Shen scowled, uncurling her claws from her paw sockets. She dreaded this day, the day that Saki would find her. But she had no choice, he was threatening all that she had left. And there was only one thing left to do, to finish him off once and for all.


	18. Turtle Kittens

“Come back with me,” Shredder took another step towards Shen, “and you don’t have to live this pitiful life.”

“Like I’d ever be with you!” Shen snarled, hissing. “How could I ever love a monster like you? You took everything I loved away from me!”

“I did everything to keep us together!”

“That is not love,” Shen shook her head, “and never has been. You’ve always been asinine. Your heart is dark and turbid with nothing left inside,” she taunted, pulling out her kunai from the belt of her Japanese robe. It took years to finally get over the traumatic memories that Shredder plagued here, but now that he stood before her. Part of her wanted to flee, but she couldn’t not when her children’s’ lives were in danger. She’d do anything to protect them even if that meant giving up her own life for their sake. “It’s time to step down, Saki.”

His eyes narrowed, one harrowed and blinded looking cloudy white. He growled, lunging at Shen as she moved ahead.

“Sensei!” Her kunai clashed against Shredder’s gauntlet. This man was indeed strong, but she tried to not let that overpower her. If Yoshi were watching over her now, he certainly would be encouraging her.

The turtles moved, and she could notice that Michelangela was on the ground, Donnatella and Raphael checking over her. They were wounded, though Mikey appeared to be in the worst condition. It only propelled her rage further. How dare Saki hurt her precious children!? He would pay for what he had done, along with his many crimes that he committed.

“You’re going to be okay,” Donna whispered, using her teeth to tear off her wrist wrappings to use it to stop bleeding against the side of Mikey’s head. She held her sister close as Raph stood up, holding out his sais as the three mutants advanced towards them. Leo turned, torn between wanting to help his mother or his siblings. Shen was fighting Saki, and it was no doubt that this couldn’t end well. On the hand, their mother was a self-trained ninja master.

And then of course Mikey was injured, but they all were. Leo turned to face his siblings, he would have to help them fend off Shredder’s henchmen. The leader stepped closer side by side with Raphael with his twin katana blades. He and his brother roared, eyes turning into white slits as they charged at the three mutants.

“I can fight,” Mikey pushed herself up as her sister held her arm tightly. She winced a bit, shaking her head. She wasn’t letting this get the better of her, her brothers and siblings need her. Twirling her kusarigama chain, she flung it to impale the gun in the tiger’s grasp, splitting it half as it exploded. The impact knocked the cat back as he slammed onto the ground. This gave opportunity for Leo and Raph to gang up the wolf mutant, while Donna swung naginata at the fish mutant, Mikey joining in.

Shen grunted as he deflected Shredder’s blows. It was enough to push her back, but she considering that she was a mutant cat she had more advantages. She could hear his slight movements, and detect every little thing with her sharp vision. Flipping herself over him, she raked her claws over his neck, an exposed part where his armor did not cover. Shredder howled, hands clutching the back of his skin, pulling his hand in front of himself to find it coated with blood.

“You wretched brat!” She yelped as his blade seared her arm. Shen crouched down, swinging her leg to sweep Shredder off his feet. With that, she pounced on him, clawing him in whatever way she could.

Donna pulled out a smoke bomb, thrusting it onto the ground to ward off the mutants. Now their vision was limited as Mikey spun around them with her chains, tying the three of them up with the help of her siblings. The smoke cleared as the four grinned in triumph. They had managed to tie up the mutants with chains, making sure it was secure and tight so they wouldn’t be able to escape.

“Sensei!” They turned to find that the mutant cat had been knocked down, Shredder towering above her. He raised his gauntlet over her, ready to strike. “Oh no you don’t!” Mikey used the other nun-chuck to whip out the chain to catch Shredder’s fist, holding it back. While at the same time her brothers and sister attacked. Donna whacked her naginata into Shredder’s side, managing to pry off a piece of metal armor. Raphael lunged over the Shredder, slamming onto his shoulders as he rammed his sais repeatedly. The turtles eyes were white slits, minds into full-ninja mode.

Shredder was knocked back by surprise as Leo screamed, flinging out his blade. Blood split the air, as the sharp end of his blade sliced directly over Shredder’s throat, a part that Shen had exposed not protected by metal armor.

Saki gasped, blood spurting from his neck as he fell forward. The turtles stepped back, eyes finally returning back to normal. Mikey let her chain unravel, staring dumbfounded. Shen too was shocked, before standing up. Her children had done all this to try to protect her? She had taught them well. Though they weren’t supposed to let rage consume them, nor harm another unless it was to defend themselves. In this case, they were trying to defend her. And there was no reason to bend mercy for Shredder. Justice demanded retribution.

She stood above him, holding out her kunai. No words needed to be said. This man would pay for murdering her family, taking everything she loved, abusing her, and tainting her innocence. There was no doubt that he had committed more crimes, as the leader of the Foot Clan. Shen plunged her blade directly into his heart, as he began to gurgle. His eyes clouded over, blood spilling from his lips and neck, pooling down his own body.

Jerking out the blade, Shredder fell flat onto the ground into a puddle of blood his body becoming motionless. He was finally finished. Oroku Saki was no more.

Turning her head, grunting could be heard as the three mutants that were tied up began to wrestle free. “Why you!?” Raph growled, only to feel Leo grasp his arm. They were too exhausted to put up another fight.

“Let them be. Shredder is dead,” Leo explained, “if we have to fight them later on then so be it.”

“Leo’s right… we all need to take care of ourselves first,” Donna groaned, using her naginata to hold herself upright. Shen allowed her blade to fall, before kicking Shredder’s dead body over into the ocean ahead of them.

“Let’s go home… my children…” she turned beckoning for them to follow. They would need much needed rest and special attention to their injuries.

-

None of them had expected that they would be able to first pull off saving the world, and then defeat the Shredder. Leo could tell that his mother finally appeared to be peaceful knowing that her nemesis and perpetrator no longer existed. She no longer had to worry about him hurting her ever again. The mutant cat on the other hand, was grateful that her turtles were still alive.

Though she and Donna had to patch each other up. It would take several weeks before they would start to feel like their normal selves again. And though Shredder’s mutant henchmen had escaped, they knew that the fight was far from over. It was still possible that the turtle would have to face more enemies in the future. They’d be ready, for whatever would come next. But the most important thing of all, was that none of them were alone.

They had the Mighty Mutanimals, August, Casey and even Lazuli. To which Donna was faring well with August, and Leonardo with Lazuli. Both of them seemingly finding love. It wouldn’t be long before Raph and Mikey would find the same one day in the future. After all, they were partly human too.

After several weeks, Leonardo invited Shen out on patrol with them. It was peaceful night with no enemies out. The sky was clear, which was quite rare in New York, but it was a great opportunity to view the gorgeous sunset.

Shen smiled, standing with her turtles on a rooftop as they watched the rays of pink, orange, and yellow sparkle across the horizon. The ocean could be seen reflecting the colors, seemingly shimmering in luminescence.

“Come here,” Shen wrapped her arms around her sons and daughters pulling them close to her. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you just how much I appreciate and love you all.”

“You did, many times,” Mikey spoke, smiling as her baby blues sparkled.

“Then I’ll keep saying it again, even when you’re fully adults,” Shen smiled, rubbing her paw over Mikey’s head, and switching to give the same attention to the rest of the turtles. These turtles had given her a reason for living, and she wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. “My turtle kittens,” she hugged them close. The four of them joining into the group hug.

Shen purred, closing her eyes in content. She could feel the turtles snuggling closer, as she felt happy. Ah yes, she would spend the rest of her life with these precious gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin. I just want to say, I appreciate all those who took their time to read this fic! 
> 
> Bonne journee!


End file.
